Falling
by Yurizaki
Summary: ( Ezreal x Sona ) Falling;to descend under the force of gravity. Most people consider it such a unfortunate action to happen,but wouldn't it be better if someone caught her? And for him,would she surely be a great catch? " -I'll always catch you when you fall. "


_**ACT 1 : Still There  
** ft Still There,VerseQuence ft.初音ミク_

" _**A**_ _lot of things fall , y'know?_

 _That small and delicate part of the flower,specifically a division of the corolla. It surrounds the reproductive organs of the flower; often bright and eye catching. Usually,it's the first part of the flower to fall ; the wind would just pick it up and would gladly take it to some interesting destination,and that's what mostly all of them wish. Some are lucky for they end up in someone's hand,yet the others are unfortunate to land on the ground and get treated like complete trash. Shame how humans waste such beauty._

 _ **Petals.**_

 _A droplet of water that forms on a person's eyes. What does it mean,exactly? Pain? Happiness? Sadness? Anger? Depression? Stress? One droplet could mean so much. Sometimes,people cry so little that only one droplet would stream down their face until it would meet the ground. Sometimes,they'd cry so much that dozens would roll down their cheeks meeting the ground as well. People always say that they can make an ocean made up of these things._

 _ **Teardrops.**_

 _A single flake or crystal of snow. Obviously,these types of things would only fall during winter. Their shape was quite unique up to the point that I found it difficult to illustrate the crystal,how did they even end up in such a unique form in the first place? Oh,the wonders of the world._

 _ **Snowflakes.**_

 _Some people love it,some people hate it. It is water that is condensed from the aqueous vapor of the atmosphere and falls to the earth and drops in more than 1/50 inch in diameter. It's like the sky was crying whenever it would fall,was it sad? Troubled? Yet it always made me feel comfortable for some reason. Just watching the sky's teardrops falling and kissing the ground made such noise,sending shivers down my spine as it did._

 _ **Rain.**_

 _Any of the heavenly bodies that appear as fixed luminous points in the sky. People,especially kids,assume that they twinkle when they really don't. They are mere flaming ball of gas according to astronomy, and they would shine brightly in the sky. It's amazing how they're about a million light years away from us,and yet,their light still reaches us. They're like millions and millions of diamonds in the sky. How can they end up being so beautiful by just being...them?_

 _ **Stars.**_

 _The periodic rise and fall of the waters of the ocean and its inlets,produced by the attraction of the moon and the sun and occurring every 12 hours. Even though quite noisy,I've considered them soothing and calming. Seems like there was someone controlling them; telling them when to rise and when to fall._

 _ **Tides.**_

 _Such a confusing thing,really. Sometimes it's cruel;sometimes it's kind. According to some people,it is a mere illusion. It is not infinite yet majority of us wished it were. They say it does not matter how much of it you have,it's how you use it. But what if you can't finish everything you should ? Why does it run out when you need it the most? Why does it run out so fast sometimes? Is it some sort of trickery trying to trick us? Just another wonder of the world,I suppose._

 _ **Time.**_

 _A dark figure or image cast on the ground or some surface by the body intercepting light. It's like a friend that would follow you everywhere,yet it is always silent. When light vanishes,it vanishes as well._

 _ **Shadows.**_

 _Slightly similar to petals,yet they come from trees this time. One of the expanded,usually green organ borne by the stem of a plant. It's interesting how it would change it's color depending on the current season. Sometimes,it's purely green. Sometimes it's clearly bright orange and then sometimes,it's completely frozen._

 _ **Leaves.**_

 _Is it weird how night time is the only time and day time exists just because of it's existence? The big yellow ball of gas that shines upon us may be the one responsible when our world ends. People say it would just burn our world to the crisp,which is a shame,really. Yet it's one of the most fascinating things to watch when it both rises and falls._

 _ **The sun.**_

 _When their eyes would meet,her heart would start beating in a faster pace. Why is that? How can one person make her so crazy like...this? She couldn't explain exactly how she was feeling,she couldn't express it through words. But for sure she knew one day she was just wandering off minding her own business till she suddenly lost track when she saw_ _ **him,**_ _accidentally falling off to a cliff._

 _She kept falling,_

 _And falling,_

 _And falling..._

 _._

 _...An g..._

 _Hoping that someone will catch her before she reaches the ground becoming broken and shattered._

 _..._

 _There are a lot of things that_ _ **f a l l**_

 _Petals,teardrops,snowflakes,rain,stars,tides,time,shadows,leaves,the sun._

 _...And_ _ **I**_ _for_ _ **you. "**_

Drip,drop,drip,drop.

 **T** he sound of the rain could be heard throughout the whole street as the cold atmosphere engulfs it wholly. Being sensitive to cold places, Sona quivered as she wrapped her arms around her to give her warmth whilst holding up the umbrella to refrain herself from getting drenched.

Another cruddy day had passed by for the poor blue haired. Which,of course, she didn't like at all. She had to survive a whole day listening to the same boring lectures she had heard ever since the seventh grade. Sure, School would have been fun if the whole campus didn't act as if she didn't exist at all; she felt like a dead spirit, dwelling around everywhere hoping for someone to notice her existence.

As she continued walking on forward, she had passed by a boy with a mop of blonde hair; he looked awfully familiar,yet her mind couldn't register who it exactly was. Exquisite hextech blue eyes , a perfectly shaped nose and delicate features the boy had; He looked like the type girls would cry over for.

Ah,it was the guy she had always been longing for.

Yes,he was attractive indeed;yet that wasn't what she was after. The boy strangely had a deep passion for arts and music. Unlike the rest,he was a hardworking student who'd always listen to the lectures no matter how boring they are. He wasted his free time by doodling in his sketchbook or writing in that light blue notebook of his.

It seemed quite sad to the poor 18 year old that she always had to walk behind of him rather than walking beside him.

Yet,to her dismay,she was surprised to hear the blond crying. No,it wasn't really obvious;she could feel it. He softly hummed a heartbreaking tune as he effortlessly covered himself with his hood,getting extremely drenched under the rain. The thunder roared,signaling that the rain would get harder. Pitying the poor blond, Sona ran over to him to cover him to stop him from getting too drenched- Who knows? He might get sick tomorrow, and that would be bad news for her.

The boy's hextech blue eyes met with her aquarium blue ones, deeply staring staring into each others eyes for a brief second. Obvious tears were streaming down his face slowly but he still managed to force a small smile as he mumbled, " Thank you. "

Sona herself got wet from being too close to the other. Her seifuku got wet from bringing herself too close to his wet hoodie which made him feel guilty. " Sorry... " He muttered,apologizing sincerely. " You could go away if you'd like,I don't want you to get too wet from trying to shield m- "

" It's fine,it's fine. " She cut him off with a sheepish smile, " I don't really care- Don't worry. Your health is more important than my clothes. "

A small smile gradually reverted back to the blond's lips as he muttered another ' thanks '. The duo kept walking till they would reach their destinations, making sure both would go home safely.

The boy was too close to her that she could smell his fragrant perfume. It smelled like coffee,more specifically . But aside from that, she could feel his warmth that made her feel...comfortable and safe,I suppose. She didn't know,but one thing for sure she knew that her heart was already beating nonstop.

 **X**

The day passed by like a blur and before she knew it, she was already sitting on top of her usual seat one again. Various voices spoke on at a time in the class as the teacher's loud voice dominated it;but as usual,she didn't care.

Her head was stuck in the clouds, hopelessly daydreaming about what had happened yesterday. It was surprising that she had actually interacted with him,she felt so giddy. But her conscience kept scolding her that she was the one who engaged to interact with the other,that's why she shouldn't celebrate too much...yet. Why was she even thinking thoughts like these? She doesn't even know what his name was. What was this thing she was feeling,anyway? The way how she always wanted to see him,the way that she always felt happy when she did, and the way when her heart's pace would beat faster if she would- Love,I conquer? No. It's impossible, she doesn't even know who he was- and for sure, **he** doesn't know who she was,either. It was hopeless for her,he was way out of her league.

" Hey. "

A familiar voice snapped the girl from her daydream causing her to turn her direction beside her. She was startled to see the same pair of hextech eyes that she had met yesterday, and mostly surprised about the fact that their faces were so close that their noses already met.

His minty breath fanned over her face that made her tremble in nervousness. Her heartbeat quickened once again but faster than before. Their lips were so close that if one of them leaned forward,they'd meet and they would kiss- But after the brief moment,both quickly turned to the opposite direction as both of their cheeks started to burn crimson red.

" Apologies, " The male muttered,covering half of his face to prevent her from seeing the blush he had. " T-That was an unexpected move of mine. " He says with a nervous chuckle,his eyes still gazing into hers.

Awkwardly giggling,Sona nodded in reply. " It's okay,nothing to worry about. " She reassured him with a small smile,fighting the blush that threatened to crawl up her cheeks once again. " As you said,it was unexpected. Nothing happened anyway,right? "

" Yeah...I guess... "

A moment of silence hung between the duo. The student's mumbles all piled up together made noise along with the teacher's blabbering,but even though,everything still seemed silent between them. Both staring off into each others eyes deeply without saying a word,Sona was thankful for the loud background...or else,he would hear how loud her heart was banging like a drum. That would have been embarrassing.

His eyes reminded him of the clear,blue sky in the morning. How beautiful it looked without a cloud in the sky as the sun would brightly shine. It was so calming to look at it,so peaceful.

Meanwhile,to the blond,her eyes reminded him of the night sky;How flawless it would look,with or without stars. Yet for some reason,he could already see the stars shining in those two blue orbs of hers;as if the universe lived up in there.

She was beautiful.

But after what seemed like forever,Ezreal finally snapped from his thoughts. " U-Uh..! I just wanted to say thanks again for the umbrella yesterday, " He grinned in an awkward manner,breaking the silence. " I didn't even ask for it yet you came,thank you for that. I appreciate your kindness. "

" I've said it before,no problem. " She grins sheepishly,a small chuckling escaping her lips as she did. " I couldn't stand seeing you drenched under the rain,honestly. "

" Ah,so you care about me? " He teased with a cocky grin," -Kidding. I'm a complete stranger to you,of course you wouldn't...who would,anyway? "

' I still would,since I like you a lot. ' Sona wanted to say but kept her mouth shut anyway. Admitting her feelings to him would make everything too awkward.

" Ah,shit. I am a stranger to you- I don't even know what's your name... " He muttered, " I'm Ezreal, Ezreal Hallam. And you are...? "

" Sona. " She replies quickly,hesitantly replying to it for he may think less of her for she had quite...a weird name,in her perspective. " Sona Buvelle. "

" Sona... " He repeated,saying her name as if it was some golden luxury. He couldn't get his eyes off of hers as he did. " That means gold,doesn't it...? "

Raising a brow,Sona was surprised that he knew what her name meant all along. She,herself,didn't even have a clue. " I don't know...it does? How do you even know? "

His face flushed into a red shade as he looked away,he panicked as if he was caught or busted. " A-Ah,shit... " He quietly mumbled to himself, " I just saw it while I was scrolling by names,the internet sure is resourceful,isn't it?

She was still confused about what he meant. But nonetheless,she responded. " A-Ah,I see. "

Once again;Silence. They both felt awkward,not knowing what to say. Mostly for Sona,of course. Sitting beside your crush wasn't something not to be awkward about-

Wait,crush? Did Sona really like this certain person named...Ezreal? She shook her head,brushing off such a thought. It was just a small crush,nothing else special,right?

She didn't notice that the other had already brought of his sketchpad and began sketching. She couldn't tell who it exactly was since it was still a base, a head that looked like it belonged to a female. She had gorgeous eyes, a slight smile on her lips. Even if it was incomplete,she could already figure out that she was pretty.

" Who's that? " Sona spoke up,trying to start a conversation. She mentally slapped herself,wondering why she had blurted out such a question without even thinking about it.

" It's a girl that I've been admiring from afar. " Ezreal replied as he began drawing the neck and collarbone, " She's really interesting,y'know? She always stood up from the crowd. I like that from her. "

' That doesn't sound like me at all... ' Her inner self says,tone quite disappointed. But then again,why would he like her,anyway? He just met her. Of course he wouldn't like her.

Stop getting your hopes up too much,Sona. He'll never look at you that way.

" I see. What's her name? " She asks again, " If you don't mind answering... "

A light blush appeared on the boy's cheeks as he lightly shook his head.

Sona frowned slightly " Oh,you don't want to. That's okay,I don't-"

" Her name's Lux. " He blurted out hesitantly, " Luxanna Crownguard. I'm sure you've heard of her,haven't you? She's very popular. "

Her inner self frowned even more upon hearing the person's name. Ah, as she expected;it wasn't her. Why was she even sad about such a thing,anyway? She shouldn't get her hopes up. She'll end up being hurt...again.

Lux was a popular student in the campus. With two big blue pair of eyes, a model type of body ,flawless slightly tanned skin and long,blonde hair that reached up to her thighs,who wouldn't fall for her? She had an flamboyant nature along with her perfect features,and men would probably kill to court her. She was every man's dream girl.

Well,Sona was exactly the opposite.

" Ah,Lux. Yes,I have indeed heard of the girl. " She nodded,forcing a grin. " You should go for her. You two make a great couple. "

" Thanks for the support,Sona. But I don't think we'd work out. " A hopeless Ezreal replies,sighing. " But hey,it won't hurt to try,right? "

" Gee,don't say that ! I'm sure Lux would like someone like you. You're kind,after all. And you'd treat her correctly,right? I'm pretty sure you're not a creep who'd take advantage of girls so shallow. "

He laughed at her statement,. She was pretty cute and interesting,too.

And as if on cue,the bell rang.

'" Hey,it's lunch time. " He says as he stood up,closing his sketchbook and returns it in his bag. He tossed it to his shoulder as he asked the girl, " Do you wanna hang out for a while? T-That is,if you don't have anyone else waiting for you or anything... "

" I don't,don't worry! " She replies enthusiastically,shoving her books down her bag before putting it around her, " I'd be glad to hang out with you! No one does,actually. "

" Quit telling lies,Sona. " He laughed as if she had just said some lame joke,rolling his eyes. " I doubt that no one does. You're very pretty, after all. "

' Pretty? Me? '

She pretended that she didn't hear the last statement,fighting yet again another blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks. " But it's true! No one else does,I swear. "

" You're a better author than a liar,Sona. " He pinched her cheek playfully as he said so," C'mon,let's just go. "

Sona rubbed her cheek as they began walking,the pain was stinging. She had expected him to bring them to the cafeteria or at least some small venue in school,but no,he started to lead her to the garden.

" Why are we in the garden? " She questions,curiosity filling her tone.

" Ah,I forgot to tell you so. If you don't really mind,we may have to ditch school to go there. " He replies,scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. " That is,if you don't mind...We can always go back and hang out in the cafeteria instead if you're bothered by it,your choice. Either way I don't really care. "

She was confused about her decision. Does she accept or decline? She knew it was wrong,but this was Ezreal,after all-

Besides,what could possibly go wrong?

" We can go! Why not,anyway? "

The straight line on Ezreal's lips started to form a grin as he lightly grabs the girl's hand,heading them somewhere outside the school campus. No security cameras nor guards were kept at this place of the school,anyway. The chances of getting caught were very low.

Sona's heart began to quicken once again as she looked at their hands close together. Their fingers intertwined to ensure that the other wouldn't get lost. She calmed herself letting her know that they were merely going somewhere- this wasn't a date or anything. She shouldn't get her expectations high,or else she'd end up getting hurt.

" This might get a little scary,but just hold on tight. The end will be worth it. " Ezreal warns as they come across an area enclosed with nothing but trees. Inside of it was very dark,but the path where light shone didn't seem too long.

Sona merely nodded as a form of reply to him. Ezreal then wrapped his arm around Sona, he was nervous that he might just lost her somewhere- and of course,he wouldn't want that.

Sona,not knowing what to do,decided to just wrap her arms around him. The place looked dark and quite terrifying,who knows what's in there. Spiders,perhaps,or even worse.

But what scared her the most was Ezreal hearing her heart beating. It felt like it was going to explode at the moment,but hopefully he wouldn't.

The duo began to enter the small,dark forest. Sona could feel goosebumps already,she wasn't a big fan of the dark. Yet Ezreal himself seemed calm,for sure,he knew what he was doing.

Despite being very close to the male and the silence around them,Sona could hear a lot already. Her ear was pressed against his chest and she could clearly hear his heart beating just as loud as hers. This made her question why,he was in love with Lux,after all. Why would his heart beat when she was near him?

' Don't get assuming,Sona,maybe he's just nervous he might lost you in the middle of nowhere. Or maybe he's just afraid as the dark like you,

-you don't wanna get hurt,don't you? Then quit being so assuming. You're going to hurt yourself at the end. Don't bring up the act. '

The blue haired woman looked up to see a blushing Ezreal trying to find the right track. He began to hold her even more tightly,he surely didn't want her to get lost or anything.

" Sorry if I'm holding you too closely, " He laughed nervously,pushing away any branches that would dare hit them-her,especially. " I don't want to loose you or anything,that would be...plain horrible."

' God,Ezreal. Stop making me fall in love with you even more ! '

Wait-wait...Love? No. It couldn't,she shouldn't be! Was she really falling in love with the guy she had been admiring ever since she was so young?

No. She wasn't allowed to,or else she'd have to face the consequences of everyone falling in love :

Getting hurt.

She didn't want to get hurt anymore. Yes,she fell in love with someone in the past but ended up getting...broken. It took quite a long time to pick up the broken pieces,took months,specifically. The pain was so surreal,and she didn't want to feel it again. Not this time.

" Hey Sona,you okay? We're here. "

Sona snapped herself back to reality only to be greeted with an amazing sight.

It was a simple scenery yet it appeared to be so...beautiful. The water was so clear that you could basically see the fishes that swam under it, the grass was so green. The trees stood tall and healthy as the birds sang in the background, and the breeze was simply cooling and refreshing.

" Wow... " Sona gasped, amazed by the view she was seeing. She didn't expect him to bring her to a place like this. " Since when did you find this place? "

" I've found this since i was in the 6th grade,actually. " He replied,breathing in the cool air as he plopped himself on the grassy ground. " You're the first person I've brought here,actually. "

" Really? Why so? "

" Because I actually trust you, " He patted the empty space next to him,motioning her to sit beside him. " I mean,most girls nowadays can be really noisy and they'd spread rumors. I'm pretty sure if I brought some popular girl along with me she'd text it with her friends and boom,who knows? This place might get corrupted since random people would find it. But you? I highly doubt you would,honestly. You wouldn't do so,right? "

" Of course I wouldn't ! " She said,sitting beside the boy. The cool breeze brushed off her cheeks as it picked up her long,blue silky locks. Sona inhaled the cool breeze as she admired the view, " That's why I don't hang out with people too much. I'm afraid they'll just criticize me and judge me for who I am or something. "

" You're such an interesting girl,don't you know that? " Ezreal grinned,his blue eyes lit up with amusement. " You're not like the stereotypical type of girl,it's quite rare to find those type nowadays. "

" But that doesn't mean I'm special,though. " She sighs,hugging her knees as she brought them closer. " I'm honestly a nobody,I'm not really interesting. I'm plain and boring. "

" Don't be so negative about yourself,Sona. " Ezreal patted her back as he tried to get her hopes up," Here,let me prove you wrong about yourself. "

" Really? How? "

" Tell me about yourself. "

Sona's eyes turned to his direction and was greeted by an Ezreal smiling confidently. Her finger rose,pointing to herself as she cocked and eyebrow,the other gave a small nod as a reply.

" About me? Are you sure? You might start sleeping the second I open my mouth. " She warned.

He gave out a laugh,amused by the girl's reply. " Haha! As if I would. Go ahead,I'm really interested. "

Sona breathed in before speaking, " Well- I guess I like literature a lot...? And songs,but I don't really consider myself as a great singer...Umm...I like books? Mystery and tragedy to be specific,and I also play a lot of instruments. I don't like speaking too much since I'm afraid it might lead me to the center of attention which I highly dislike...And oh! I like stars a lot,too. That's why I stay up at night a lot. "

" That still wasn't enough to feed my curiosity about you,but I don't want to push you further. You look like you're having a hard time. " He says,eyes on her. " And we have a lot of similarities ! I thought I was the only person who loved seeing the stars. Always viewed myself weird for liking so,to be honest. "

" It's not weird,don't worry. " She shyly laughs,brushing off her bangs. " Always viewed myself as weird too,but I didn't want to let my self esteem drop even more. "

" I was still right about you,though. " He says ," You're an interesting girl,Sona Buvelle. I like that. "

' I like that '

Darn it.

He was just making her fall for him even more.

The two spent their time talking endlessly without a pause. Even though it was their first interaction with one another,it felt like they'd met each other since they were little kids. They immediately began close as if they were soul mates;destined to know each other.

But since fate was so cruel,not all soul mates would end up together.

" Gee,is it hot in here or it's just me? " He joked,laughing. " There's some good fresh water there,anyway. Why not take a swim? "

Before Sona could ever protest,Ezreal already began unbuttoning his shirt;revealing his bare chest. No, he wasn't super buffed just like everyone else,but he wasn't too skinny,either. He was just right.

Ezreal looked over to Sona,surprised to find her blushing like a tomato when her eyes met his chest. " What? Don't tell me it's your first time seeing a man's chest. Don't tell me you're a virgin,Sona. " He joked.

" I-Idiot ! " She stuttered,looking away as her face flushed red. " I'm just surprised,okay? And of course I'm a virgin ! I'm still in my senior year,dork. "

He laughed,throwing his shirt to the side as he began dipping himself in the water. It was perfectly warm,not too hot but not to cold either. " I'm surprised you declared that last statement without hesitation. Most girls would be ashamed of that fact. "

" Goodness,I'm still saving it up till marriage. " She rolled her eyes,sticking her tongue out at him. " Why? Don't tell me you're not a virgin anymore? "

" What if I told you I wasn't? " He stuck out his tongue at her too,making a childish face. " Why? Is Sona jealous? "

She glared at him," Why would I be,anyway? Don't flatter yourself too much,Ezreal. As if I would. "

He let out another laugh as he began splashing to her, " Now don't just sit there and be an idiot. Join me,let's swim together. "

Sona attempted to shield herself as the boy splashed water on her,but failed to do so. " I don't want to. My blouse will get wet,and so will my skirt. "

Ezreal rolls his eyes as if there was an obvious answer to her problem...There literally was,though. " Then take them off,silly. "

Sona's eyes widen as she glared at him,covering herself. The blond huffed,splashing her once again as he spoke. " Hey,I'm not a pervert or anything. Don't think of anything,I just want you to swim with me. You're obviously sweating from the temperature here,right? "

She looked down as she pondered about it. Well,she was in the mood for a swim. And for sure,Ezreal wasn't a pervert.

" Fine... " She mumbled as she began removing her blouse,her skirt as well. As she was done,she threw it to the side as it softly landed next to his clothes.

As she slowly dipped herself in the warm water, Ezreal quickly began splashing her with water. " Nice tits. "

She gave him a menacing glare,splashing him back with water. " Hey! I thought you weren't a pervert,no sexual remarks or anything! "

He laughed, " Hey,you started it by staring at my chest. So I complimented your tits as well,now we're equal. "

She huffed, laughing lightly with him as she dived for a brief moment. " The water here's nice,though. It's not too hot,not too cold either. I'm surprised you discovered such an amazing place. "

" I know,right? This place has been my secret hide out since forever. " He stated,diving in as well. " Always wanted to bring a friend here,honestly. But I haven't met anyone that I would actually trust...And then,I met you. "

" I just met you like yesterday,though. " She says,even though she had already acknowledged his existence since she was in the 7th grade-but he didn't return the favor. " And you already trust me? I'm flattered. "

" You already looked like a trustworthy , that's why I immediately let you here. " He replies, " Besides,my other friends are too busy hitting with other girls. I don't have any motivation to just watch them do that. "

" Then why not join them and try flirting with Lux? " She found it hard to say that,since she didn't want him to end up with her- He wanted him to end up with her instead. But she didn't want to make it look too obvious that she actually liked him,so she had to hide it. " I mean,you do like her after all,right? "

" I don't know if I could,though... She'd probably just turn me down immediately after. " He says,looking down. " I mean,who'd go with a loser like me in the first place? "

She frowned at his statement. " Don't say that. I'm sure a lot of girls would like to go out with you. I mean,you're pretty popular in the campus with all of your artworks. "

" Exactly. Always saw that as a turn off,honestly. Who'd go with a guy who had a deep passion for arts? That's a bit nerd-ish, actually. " He managed to smile slightly at Sona's kind words.

" Jeez,Ez. Just a while ago you were flattering yourself by saying that I was admiring those abs of yours,now you're being all negative by calling yourself a nerd ? " She splashed water at him again as she said so,her tone sounding as if she had heard a statement that was a lame joke. " Unbelievable. "

" Gee,sorry for being so complicated then. But I'm astonished that a person who clearly has a low self esteem could say such a statement. " He says in a teasing tone, " We should get out of the water soon,though. I don't want your cute ass or mine to freeze overnight. "

" Cute ass. Nice words,Ez. " She feigned as she began returning to the shore,but was pulled back by a masculine hand. " By ' soon ' I didn't mean now,Sona. "

Ezreal threw himself to a deeper part of the river and dragged her down with her. As the duo rose,Sona splashed water at her as Ezreal did they same. They were basically playing like children who were swimming in those small swimming pools for the first time,they were simply having fun to themselves. The sky soon dissolved to an orange color,painting over the old blue sky signaling that the night was coming soon.

As the duo was done with their play time,both landed back to the shore;throwing themselves on the land,obviously exhausted from all the splashing and diving. Their heads were faced to the direction where the other was,their eyes yet again staring off deeply into one another. Her dark blue eyes really did seem appealing to his hextech blue ones. He knew he couldn't stop himself anymore for he whispered quietly.

" _God,you're so beautiful... "_

" What did you say? " Sona asked,unsure about what he just whispered under his breath. Did he really just call her beautiful?

" A-Ah,I mean...Nothing! It doesn't matter,really. " He broke eye contact with her all of the sudden,sitting up straight. His eyes turned to the sky above them,observing it. " It's going to get dark soon...Yeesh. Time flies when you're having fun,doesn't it? "

" You're...having fun? " She asks,sitting up as well. She put her arms around herself,hoping that she would dry up soon.

" What kind of question is that? Of course I am. " He says as he smiles warmly. " I'm having a lot of fun today,Sona Buvelle. I really do appreciate your company. "

She blushed,glad that he was enjoying the time with her. Truth to be told, she was,too. She didn't expect that the guy of her dreams would actually begin talking to her- He even brought her to his secret hideout,for pete's sake! He's making her fall in love with him even more.

Was she seriously falling for him already? God. It all started with a little crush before,but why was it starting to get real already?

She certainly hopes she wouldn't get hurt...again.

" I'm glad you are. I'm having a lot of fun as well. " She admitted,sheepishly smiling. " Really didn't expect it to be this fun,honestly. "

" Me neither. " He chuckles as he grabbed his shirt,putting it back. " I feel like I've underestimated you. Not that I did,but you're better than what I expected. "

" I'm surprised that you actually enjoyed my company. " She says,drying her hair. " I can't even tell myself a simple compliment. "

" Ah,Sona. Tsk,tsk. You need to increase that self esteem of yours,y'know? " Ezreal bopped her nose playfully as he successfully put his shirt back on. His gaze went back to the sky,it's orange color soon drifted off to a dark blue color-pretty much like Sona's pair of eyes.

" Hey,aren't you going home soon? You wouldn't want your parents getting mad about you coming late,won't you? " Sona asked. Even though she was enjoying having him around,it doesn't mean she should be selfish of him anymore. She wouldn't want his parents scolding him just because she wanted him to stay.

" Nah. " Was Ezreal's mere reply,his fingers running through his perfect blonde hair. " I'm home alone as always. My parents wouldn't mind,really. But what about you? Aren't you supposed to be home? "

Putting her skirt back on as well as her blouse,Sona hugged her knees close to her. The cold breeze surely made her tensed,making her quiver. " I...live alone. I have no idea where were my real parents,my former mother passed away years ago due to a deadly disease. "

Ezreal frowned as he mentally face palmed himself,he asked such a bad question that brought back bad memories. " A-Ah,I see. Shit,I asked such a bad question...Sorry. "

Sona turned over to him and gave him a reassuring grin that didn't fail to make him feel better," Don't worry about it. It's been years ever since those tragic events,I have moved on. "

" You sound like you've lived a hard life. " He stated,moving towards her to give her some warmth. " No wonder you're so great at poems. "

" You read them? " Sona questions,eyebrows raising. " I don't think anyone ever reads them,honestly. If everyone liked them,I'm pretty sure they'd acknowledge my existence. I feel like some ghost wandering around the whole campus. "

" That's because you don't have the guts to talk to people. " Ezreal responded," You're too shy to talk to them. Why? "

" Because when I do,I feel like they'd judge every single move I'd make. " She says,tone low. " Girls in our campus care so much about popularity,love,make up and all that other stuff. I feel like I'm out of their standards,I'm the opposite. All I care about is reading books and gazing at the stars,and when I tell them that,they'd just make fun of me again of how ' nerdy ' I am. "

" You shouldn't let others discriminate you, " He replies in a soft voice," Just be who you are. All of those girls are all alike,trying so hard to fit into the crowd. But you? No. You chose your own path,you chose to be yourself;you stand out among them all. Trust me,That's what's so interesting about you,I've already observed that a past few years. "

Raising a single brow this time,Sona eyed him carefully. " You've...been observing me the past few years? "

His eyes widen as his cheeks grew red when he realized what he just said. " Oh,fuck. No-! Not r-that's not what I meant! Shit- I -Imeant that's what I've seen from you,I happen to pass by and notice you,y'know? We share a lot of classes. No biggie. "

She giggled at his act,a lot of stuttering and swearing had to be done to complete his sentence. He really was a cute dork,wasn't he?

" True. " Was all Sona could say. The beauty of the stars distracted her,how they would shine brightly at the sky. Yes,the dark may be frightening;but the stars always guided her to the light. They were like millions and millions of diamonds brightly sharing their light with one another. The heavenly bodies of gas truly fascinated the young girl ever since she was so young,this made her study about them a lot.

" You really love the stars,don't you? " He chuckled. No- He couldn't look at the stars,even though they were one of the most fascinating things you can admire on earth. He was distracted by another beauty,another type of star that was closer to him.

He was too distracted by _Sona._

He couldn't get why the girl was so naive about herself,why was she so down to herself. Her two blue eyes gazed upon the sky above them,the stars reflecting down to them. Now,it truly looked like the universe lived in her eyes. Besides that, her long,blue hair that reached upon her hips was flawless- even though she didn't brush it too much. Her porcelain skin was completely flawless as well as her perfect features. Unlike everyone else,she had something that was different. Why did the campus criticize her so much? It truly is a mystery.

She was simply beautiful.

He couldn't take his eyes off her,he could get used to admiring her beauty and never get tired of it.

Why was she so strange? Why did she make him feel this way?

" Ez,you've been silent for a very long time. You okay? " Sona waved a hand in front of him to get his attention. " Helloooo? Is Ezreal here? I'd like to speak with him. "

Ezreal shook his head to return back to reality. He grinned nervously,brushing off all the thoughts that just passed by. " S-Sorry,I had something on my mind. "

" Really? What? Or better yet,who? "

Ezreal couldn't tell her that it was her. That would be embarrassing,he had to hide his act-

" Sona,could you help me? Tell me what girls like. I want to get a better chance with Lux. "

-And boom. That's what immediately slipped out of his mouth. But it was alright,right? He wanted to get along with Luxanna,after all. He was in love with her in the first place,right?

 _...Or was he?_

" Oh. " Sona mumbled,her tone quite disappointed. Right. Ezreal was in love with Lux,she always had to remind herself. She was going to hurt herself again,this wasn't good.

" I'm not good with girls,though. Like I said,I don't get their nature...at all. " Sona continued,pretending to be deep in thought. But the truth was,she was hurt. Seeing that her ' crush ' was in love with someone else.

Why did she always have this kind of luck?

" But from what I've observed,I'm pretty sure Lux would be flattered if you'd bring her a bouquet of roses...And chocolates. Girls sure do love chocolates. "

" Sounds like a plan. " Ezreal says," Anymore advice? "

" Can you sing? "

" What? "

" I said can you sing? " Sona repeated,tone serious. She knew he was in love with her,and he'd be happy with her. If she truly loved him,she'd let him be happy.

Even though she'd be hurt in the process...

" i don't know...I think I can,but I'm not the best singer. " He admitted. He loved to sing,actually,but no one in campus knows that. Not even his best friends.

" Oh,really ? Prove it then. " She dared,grinning in a teasing manner.

" I don't want to spoil anything on you,just wait till I sing for Lux. " He teased back,sticking his tongue out. " Don't worry. I won't serenade her without you there,I'd be a train wreck without you. "

A moment of silence between the duo. Both just stared at the starry sky,the twinkling diamonds fascinating them. It was funny how they just encountered each other yesterday,but here they are now,acting as if they've met ever since they were little kids. Ezreal never expected to meet someone he'd get along with so much,and neither did Sona.

" What do you think the stars are? " Ezreal asked all of the sudden. " I mean,yes,there's a scientific explanation for they are...But to you,what are they? Like a belief or something,I don't know. "

Giving out a long sigh,Sona answered. " I always thought they were people who'd passed away. "

" People? " Ezreal repeated.

" Yeah,people. " She responds, " Always thought that humans were given another chance to live- except in the form of another object, a star,specifically. They were given a chance to light up the sky and help out other people who lived under them,the earth most likely. And besides helping,they were given another chance to look...beautiful. Just fascinating to admire. So that people could cherish their beauty,even if people didn't do so before. "

" That's what I believed in for a long time ago. I always thought my parents and my former mother became stars,helping me whenever I was sad or lonely. That's why I stay up a lot,I'd admire the stars that always shone brightly ; my parents and her. They always helped me,whenever I cried,whenever I felt stressed. "

She awkwardly smiled as she faced him,laughing nervously. " That totally didn't make sense,didn't it? Sorry for blabbering such nonsense. I didn't mean to... "

Yet,Ezreal still kept smiling. " No,you actually made sense. People would often state the scientific explanation again,trying to sound smart just to impress the other. IT gets really boring,actually. Hearing the same words come out of a person's mouth. But you? No,you wanted to let out what you truly feel about the certain topic. That's what makes you so interesting,Sona. "

She shyly smiled back,glad that he didn't find her weird yet. This was good,they were building up a good relationship that grew up so well...They were getting close. That was all Sona could ask for.

" Thanks,Ez. " She says," But enough chit chatting,I believe we should be home by now... It could get too dark soon,y'know. We wouldn't find our way home anymore. "

" No,let's stay for a little while,please? " Ezreal pleaded. He wanted to show her something else that he'd experience a few times only whenever he visited this place. " There's something I want to show you. I believe it's going to come after a few minutes... "

Sona was about to protest,but something unexpected came after.

There were mystical bugs flying everywhere- They gave out a yellow eerie glow,bringing light to the darkness. There were only about 5 of them at first,but soon,there were even more. Thousands of them scattered all over the place, on the river and on the land. Sona couldn't believe what she was seeing already.

 _Were these...fireflies?_

" Wow. " Sona gasped,dumbfounded by the view. " This place...it's so gorgeous. I'm so glad that no one actually found this. "

" They rarely come up,actually. One of the reasons why I cherish this place so much. " He chuckled as he took out his phone. " This place certainly looks like a movie scene,doesn't it? Where the two characters would just dance out of nowhere? "

" Honestly,it does. " And as Sona replies,the music plays on cue. The beat was familiar and soothing, the music wasn't stereotypical in this generation,but for sure,it was a popular song before.

As the song played more ,finally playing the lyrics, the thought in her mind finally registered.

 _Ah,Fireflies by Owl City. How Ironic._

" Sorry if it isn't a ballroom type of song. " He chuckled,softly placing his phone on the ground as he approached the female. He extended a hand and offered it to her, " But honestly,at this very moment,it seems fitting. "

Sona was quite confused on what they were going to do. Not exactly knowing what to do,Sona took his hand as Ezreal pulled her up to let her stand up. A warm smile was on the boy's face as he placed her free hand on his shoulder and his on her waist.

" W-Wait...What are we exactly going to do? " Sona asks,silently panicking for her heart was beating loudly again.

" We're going to dance,silly. " He replies with a small chuckle as he began moving his feet,Sona let him take the lead.

It was a bit awkward at first despite the fact the poor blue haired girl had no idea how to dance. There were events where they needed to do ballroom,but she'd forget about them anyway. She had no interest in dancing even though she'd watch and read a lot of stories where they'd dance . It was so romantic.

Gradually,Sona got the hang of it. Soon it was just the two of them dancing while the fireflies flew around them,making the scene seem like it was stolen straight out of a movie. Laughter filled the air as they did. They didn't dance as gracefully as how the movies would, but for sure, they were having fun.

The difference is they weren't acting,it was reality.

 **X**

Days passed by,months most likely, since then and the two would often hang out together. It was new for Sona to finally open up to a single guy,she was happy that she found someone who understood her nature. Most of the time,people pushed her away.

But everything has a catch,doesn't it?

She had to endure watching him flirting with Lux,trying his best to get along with her. Luckily ( for him,at least. ) he got her number and scored a few dates,and Sona found it hard to act like she was happy for him.

Part of her truly was but the other half wished that it was her.

Gah,the pains of being in love with someone who's in love with someone else. It's so hard,isn't it?

Back to reality: the two of them were in the school's grounds,hanging under a small tree as they ate their lunch. The background sure was noisy with cheerleaders practicing their cheer and jocks practicing to play their game,people discussing stuff about prom and all...It surely was a busy day for the whole campus.

Not for them,though.

" Hey Ez,is it okay if I ask you a question? " Sona spoke as she bit her burger,leaning against the tree. She carefully examine Lux as she flawlessly her moves. Not a surprise,though, she was head of the cheerleaders,after all.

 _God. She envied her so much,how perfect she was._

 _How Ezreal was in love with her._

 _Bummer._

" Of course it is! Ask me anything,I wouldn't mind. " Ezreal replies. Sona turned to her,only to see him admiring Lux's moves.

He really is in love with her,isn't he?

" Why are you in love with Lux? " She questions immediately. She wanted to know why. Of course there was a lot of things that she had and she didn't,it was already obvious. Still,she wanted to know why. " I mean,sure,she is pretty and flawless...But why? "

" Are reasons really needed when you're in love with someone? " He chuckled as he popped a soda can,chugging it down after. " Well,I'm not really in love with her that much. There's something else my heart's telling me,like we're not eant to be together...But I don't know...really. I can't really explain why or how,but I just am in love with her. "

She forced a grin,trying her best to stop the tears. God,why did it have to hurt so much?

" Are you going to confess to her soon? " She added, " I-I mean,you surely should. Before anyone else goes ahead of you. "

" I will,don't worry. " He grinned as he patted her head,suddenly pulling her into his arms. " But I wouldn't have gone this far without your help,Sona. Thank you so much. "

 _Oh. So it's my fault why he's getting closer with her,huh?_

 _How stupid can I be...Goddamnit._

While she was within his arms,Sona hugged him back as she whispered solemnly.

" Anything for you,Ezreal. I'm here for you anytime,okay? If you need someone to talk to,I'm here. "

" Thank you so much...I love you,Sona. "

Her heart skipped a beat as he said those words. _I love you? But isn't he in love with Lux? Why is he...Why does he play with my feelings so much?_

 _But she reminded herself that ' I love you ' and ' I'm in love with you ' are two different things. Oh,so he meant that in a platonic type of love?_

 _Stop getting your hopes up,Sona. You're hurting yourself even more. Quit being so stupid._

" Anytime,Ezreal. Good luck with the confession! I'm sure you can do it! "

As lunch ended,both had to bid their goodbyes since they had separate classes. They parted they ways,Sona finally was alone. _Again._

Hot tears started to form on her eyes as they trailed down to the floor. She watched them slowly drip and softly land on the floor,like how a rainy day would begin.

She sure did love to hurt herself,didn't she? Always so stupid to fall in love with another but they'd end up falling in love with someone else. She was too hopeless to find someone who'd return their feelings.

She fell to her knees as she cried even more,choking on her own tears as she did. There was no one else in the grounds at the moment,anyway. It was just her. Nothing to be ashamed about,right?

Besides,didn't every say when you're hurt,just cry? And so she did.

 _What am I doing...?_ She asked herself,carefully studying the tears on the ground. She seemed to made puddle that dissolved already. She was crying over a boy again.

 _You need to calm down,Sona._ A part of her told her, _He hasn't confessed just yet. What if he changes his mind and realizes he loves you instead?_

 _No,Sona. Stop getting your hopes up._ Said the other part, _it's obvious that he's hopelessly in love with Lux. Wake up and realize that,won't you? You're going to get yourself hurt again. Dumbass._

 _Don't listen to her,Sona. Don't be to negative. What if he isn't? You clearly heard his heart beating when you were near him one time,right?_

 _Yeah sure,but he couldn't stop blabbering about Lux when you're with him,right? He's obviously in love with her. I doubt that he ever talks about you to anyone._

 _No,Sona,listen to me-_

 _Sona. Stop and wake the fuck up. You're going to-_

" Gah! Will you just please shut up,feelings?! " She yelled aloud to no one in particular as she strangled her blue locks," You're making me confused again! Why can't you just let me pick my decision ? "

Then it hit her.

Exactly,why can't she just listen to what she wants? To what she likes? She keeps on letting her feelings decide what's best for her. Why wouldn't she just let the story flow as it is,believing in herself?

She stood up from where she was,brushing the dirt off her skirt.

 _As long as he's happy,I'm okay._

That's all that mattered.

She entered the hallway to go to her next class ( ignoring the fact that she was super late for sure ) and passed by the art room,seeing Ezreal and Lux happily chatting as they painted. They looked like they were getting along for sure. Surely,Lux wouldn't turn his confession down.

After all,they seemed like a match made in heaven.

Sona chose to ignore the view and headed straight to her room,plopping her self on her usual seat- the very back of the room. Lucky for her,the teacher wasn't even in; she assumed she was too lazy to do so like always. She groaned as she slumped down,her head on the clouds once again. She had a feeling that he would confess after class and it was going to be _so_ romantic. Despite the fact that she'd teach him a lot of tips and all.

But whatever his decision was,she had to respect it. Maybe fate was trying to tell her they weren't meant to be together,maybe someone else was out there for her.

Yet he was the only one that made her feel this way. The previous person that she liked didn't make her feel like this. He didn't make her think about him all night nor did he make her heart beat like a train on the tracks. For sure she was still deeply in love with him.

She buried her face in her hands as she groaned even more in confusion. What the hell is she exactly feeling,anyway?! This was absurd.

She should just let everything flow how it's supposed to be.

Time passed by like a blur to the blue haired,and before she knew it,it was dismissal. She wasn't surprised to find Ezreal and Lux on the rooftop,they seemed to be talking about something important.

A rooftop confession,is it not? Ezreal sure got the hang of this romantic stuff. Sona must have told him a lot.

Her vision was pretty clear so she could see them clearly from afar without the help of glasses or anything else. As she saw him mouth the words ' I like you ',she didn't want to watch what would happen. It was obvious that they were going to kiss as Lux accepts his feelings.

The typical high school type of romance.

Sona decided to make a run for it. Before anything else could happen,she had already exited the campus.

 _ **X**_

She didn't have anything else to eat at home so she decided to just eat something in a cheap fast food chain. McDonalds,most specifically. Even though it was filled with kids yelling aloud just because they got a toy in their happy meal.

Rain started to pour down quite hard as she began to eat. How unfortunate for the woman for she didn't have an umbrella,she either had to stay there till the rain stops or just walk through it;even though she was going to get totally drenched. The first one didn't seem like an option anymore,though,since the rain was pouring down so hard there were no signals of it stopping anytime soon.

Another cruddy day,wasn't it? But she was used to this type of day,anyway. She gave out a long sigh as she popped a fry to her mouth,taking a sip of her hot chocolate after. It was boring without the blond's company,she wasn't used to it.

Speaking of Ezreal,how was he now,anyway? Was he finally at home banging Lux? Sona mentally slapped herself for such a perverted question. They just got together;of course they wouldn't bang immediately ! And Ezreal isn't a perv,either.

She was just over thinking again. She doubted that Lux turned her down,anyway. Maybe they're celebrating it by going on a date or something,and it was none of her business either.

The cold atmosphere soon devoured the whole street making it hard to see. It was going to be hard for Sona to find her way back home despite this,but she can surely endured it. Her home wasn't that far from where she was,anyway.

She finally decided that she had enough of her self pity. She needed to go home,where she could enjoy a hot cup of cocoa with whip cream and marshmallows to relieve her stress from the whole day. Maybe even read a book while she's at it,sing or whatever she wishes to make herself feel comfortable. She just needed some rest. Today surely was tiring.

As she exited the restaurant, she immediately got super drenched under the rain. It sure was hard to see with all the fog that there was along with the sky crying. What's up with today's weather,anyway? If the newscaster reported that a storm was coming,Sona would have brought an umbrella by now !

To make matters worse,it was super cold. Sona's teeth were already chattering as she hugged herself,slowly finding the path to get home. She should light up a fire place when she gets back to keep herself warm.

Unexpectedly,she could hear muffled sobbing from afar. The voice sounds...familiar. As much as she wanted to go home already,her curiosity still won over her. _Who was that?_

She followed the sound and was greeted by an unexpected view.

It was Ezreal,sitting on the sidewalk.

Crying miserably.

" E-Ezreal?! " She panicked as she ran to him,noticing that there was an empty bottle of beer next to him. Did he seriously get himself drunk? She didn't expect him to be someone who'd drink. " What happened?! Are you okay?! "

" Why do you love to hurt me,Lux? " He cried out,not acknowledging Sona's presence. " I don't know if you're a sadist or what,but why does it seem like you love to hurt so much? You sure do love seeing me heartbroken,right? "

" Ezreal..." Sona mumbled as she tried pulling him up. But no,he refused too. He was too drunk to do so.

" Why can't you just love me? I've done everything for you! " He yelled,throwing the empty bottle to the ground;causing it to smash into tiny,fragile pieces. Sona screeched as he did so,startled by his action.

She had mixed feelings. What was she supposed to do? Part of her felt so sorry for him,it hurts to be rejected.

But another part of her wanted to slap him for being so stupid. She wanted to slap him so hard and yell, ' _Are you fucking blind,Ezreal? Who the fuck are you even looking for? Why are you crying over some girl who wouldn't love you back,no matter how many times you try ?! Why can't you look at me for once? Sure,I may not be as perfect as her but what's our difference? I'm always hear for you. I'm the one who'd help you whenever you're sad,whose company you always enjoyed,but why are you even looking at someone who won't feel the same as you?!_

 _Why...Why can't you just love me back? What do I have to do,Ez? What do I have to prove to you? '_

Just thinking of that speech already brought her to tears. Soon enough,she was crying as well.

" Sona? "

Ezreal finally got back to his senses. Before he knew it,Sona already buried his face in his chest;crying without a care in the world.

He internally panicked to see her crying. It felt more painful that the rejection he had just received not so long ago.

Why was he feeling this way?

" S-Sona! Are you okay?! " He exclaimed as he lightly grabs her shoulders, " What's the matter? Who hurt you? Who did this to you?! Are you sick,it's raining pretty hard- "

" Shut up,Ezreal. "

The blond was surprised to hear such words come out of the girl's mouth. Wow. This was unexpected. She sounded harsh and cold as those words escaped her lips as well,

Was she angry at him?

" You're so stupid,honestly. " She muttered,tears streaming down her face. " Why are you even looking at someone who doesn't love you when all this time,someone's in love with you already? You're hurting both yourself and that person,y'know? "

" What do you mean,Sona? "

" I don't even know what I'm saying. " She suddenly laughed out of nowhere,wiping off the tears with her arm. " You should go home now. You're drunk,and it's raining pretty hard. You might get sick. "

Sona expected him to just stand up from where he was and go home already. She knew he was too heartbroken to hang out with her,and just like her,he needed rest too. But no,she was wrong. What he instead did was grab her hand,pull her up where she was and brought her in the middle of the street.

" What are you doing,Ezreal? " She questions,confused. The duo was extremely drenched under the rain,both were already quivering due to the atmosphere. But since they were so close to each other,their warmth radiated to the other that made them both comfortable.

" Stay with me for now,Sona. " He pleaded,putting her hand on his shoulder. Like before,he placed his near her hip and began dancing slowly. " Please,or I'll commit suicide. "

" Hey,don't you threaten me! " She joked but began dancing with him anyway. " Don't joke like that,Ez! You know those kind of jokes aren't funny to me...not at all. "

He chuckled at her reaction. She truly was an interesting girl,huh?

" You're really concerned about me,aren't you? " He teased,his eyes carefully studying her. She really was beautiful,even when drenched. " Aww. I'm touched,I appreciate your kindness. "

Her cheeks grew red at his joke. _This guy really has some nerve,huh?_ But the truth is,she was concerned about the guy. Seeing him hurt was worse than having herself hurt.

" Yeah,whatever,idiot. " She rolls her eyes,her lips forming a smile. " Just shut up and dance with me,will you? "

And so he did. The duo carelessly danced under the strong rain,as if nothing was going on. His and her laughter filled the air as they did.

The continued dancing under the rain no matter how hard it cried. Additionally, their heartbeats were in sync;they beat were indeed soul mates; two broken hearts paired together. It was a scene similar before,yet this one seemed more romantic than the other.

Like crazy fools they danced.

What did they danced to? Why,their heartbeat,of course.

" You're so beautiful,Sona. " Ezreal admitted,his hextech blue eyes lost in her ocean blue ones, " I don't get it how you're so naive about yourself. "

" You must be drunk again,Ez. " Sona says,cheeks growing red yet once again. She was going crazy about him,and she somehow had the feeling he felt the same way.

" I'm not,I'm telling the truth,Sona. " He laughed," You're really beautiful. How do you do it,honestly? You're driving me crazy. "

" Y...You're out of your mind,Ezreal. " Her heart started to beat like crazy. She felt like it was going to explode at the moment. The world around her stopped spinning,her eyes gazing once again deeply into his.

" I think I'm starting to fall in love with you instead. "

And like a stolen clip from a movie,the scene ended with a kiss in the rain.

 **X**

" _I think I'm starting to fall in love with you instead. "_

Those words echoed in Sona's head like a broken mix tape on repeat. Oh god,did he really mean those words? I mean,he probably _still_ was drunk. He did drink a lot before he said those,right? What if he was out of his mind,like literally? What if he was just too lost that those words slipped out of his mouth by accident?

Or what if...

What if really _meant_ those words?

Various thoughts clouded the woman's mind but was abruptly cut off by another headache and a harsh cough. She had been lying down on bed all day and she had no energy to get up...not at all.

She was sick for sure.

Sona's phone rung a short tone . Not removing her gaze from the ceiling,she immediately grabbed it and was surprised to see a text from Ezreal.

 _ **[ TEXT ] 8:30 AM Ezzy : You're still not here? )':**_

She giggled at his text. Was he concerned that she didn't come at all? _Aw,I'm flattered._

 _ **[ TEXT ] 8:33 AM Sona : I'm sick because of what happened yesterday,you dork. Sorry,can't come to school today.**_

Sona expected an immediate reply from the boy since he was a fast texter after all,but got nothing in return. She frowned at this,anxious if she had said something offensive or if she did something wrong- He wasn't like this. He'd reply immediately,she'd know.

Instead of worrying about everything too much,she just decided to close her eyes and sleep already. She was unable to do so,anyway,since dozens of thoughts kept roaming around her head as if it was a quiz that remained unanswered.

She grunted as she rolled around bed numerous times trying to get herself sleep. But it seemed impossible,yet the headache was killing her. Dry coughs kept escaping her throat as she moaned in pain.

" _Sona? "_

A familiar voice called out aloud as knocks could be heard from the door. Sona wondered who actually had the nerve to visit her. She tried to get up from her position,but failed to do so since her body refused;gravity pulling her back on her bed as she let out another groan.

" Sona? " The voice repeated,the door creaking slightly open. A worried Ezreal had entered her room,his eyebrows frowning and so was his lips as his gaze met the poor girl. " H-Hey,are you okay? What happened? "

" Sure. I'm totally fine! I'm clearly healthy and strong in this position. " She replied sarcastically,followed by a harsh cough. " I'm clearly not okay. "

Ezreal frowned. " Was just trying to be nice. I believe a sarcastic response wasn't necessary, but I asked a dumb question, so it's understandable. " He approached her and sat on her bed,placing the back of his hand on her forehead. " _Man,you're hot. "_

They both must have though of something else as he said that. He must have phrased it wrong or said it in a different tone. Both looked away,face red. Sona sure was lucky since it wouldn't be obvious since she was extremely sick,but for Ezreal,the opposite.

" T-That's not what I meant! " He began to fumble despite his nervousness,panicking silently. " I-I meant that your temperature was hot..! Gee,you really are sick,aren't you? "

" Yeah,thanks to what happened yesterday. " She says with a cough,vision getting slightly blurry as the headache occurred once more. " A-Ah,darn..This headache's not going away,isn't it? "

Her vision got even blurry than before as the headaches kept coming. She felt like she was going to lose herself,she might start speaking words she wouldn't mean. But it couldn't be help.

Panic crept into Ezreal's system once he saw the poor girl suffering from her high fever. He was worried about her,worried that she might just suddenly pass out or faint- He didn't know what to exactly do. He didn't master health or science,he was more of an art student!

" W-Wait here,Sona. " He stuttered,still not knowing what to do. " U-Uh! I guess I'll make you some hot chicken soup,that helps,right? Just don't pass out on me! Pl- "

" Stay with me Ezreal,please. "

Sona pleaded before the boy could ever leave. She tugged his shirt,practically begging him to stay. Her voice sounded weak and soft,eyes about to close as her face was flushed red. A feeling of guilt washed over the boy, _This was all my fault,wasn't it?_

" Anything for you,Sona. " He replies sympathetically,returning back to her side.

Sona forced a small smile,glad that Ezreal agreed. She felt happy to have his presence beside her,glad that he was beside her side. Ezreal took her hand,intertwining their fingers to let her know that he'd always be there for her. He turned on her AC to make sure the room wouldn't be too hot and to lessen the chances of her condition getting worse.

Sona gave out a long sigh as she held his hand tighter. Her hand comparing to his was a lot more smaller and softer. The warmth of his hand gave her a feeling of relaxation and peace. She sure was glad she was in love with this guy.

But did he love her back?

She soon felt herself drifting off to sleep,her eyes shutting close slowly but not letting go of the boy's hand. Ezreal chuckled silently as she watched the girl slumber peacefully,his free hand running through her long,cascading,blue,silky hair. He brushed off a bang that covered half of her face to admire her beauty. She looked so peaceful even when in slumber. Slowly,he let go of her hand. He needed to make her some lunch at least,an empty stomach wasn't going to make her feel would make it worse,rather. Surprisingly,he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before proceeding to exit her bedroom then going to her kitchen.

 _Wait...Why did I do that?_ Ezreal asked himself. _Ugh,what's going on with me and Sona lately? I've been acting so weird near her- I even kissed her yesterday ! I was so drunk that time...Why did I even kiss her in the first place? And oh god,I was drunk?! What if she tasted how bad my breath was? Was my breath even bad at that time?! It surely is,I just drank ! That was even my first kiss..geez. But what if it was hers,too? Did I just steal her first kiss without permission?! Oh god,oh god! Why am I being panicky about such a small matter in the first place? Why do I care about her so much? Good lord,that smile of hers really drives me crazy! I even ditched class without a word when I received a message that she was sick !_

He paused for a second as a question entered his mind.

 _Am I in love with her?  
_

- _Yes you are,you dumb idiot. You've been chasing Lux all this time when you're in love with her. Christ, you and Lux have been friends for almost 2 years now. Did you take her to that secret hide out of yours? No. You took Sona there even though you just met,without hesitation too ! Did Lux worry you so much when she got sick and all? No. Sona merely tripping already makes you panic,what more of her getting sick?_

 _And most importantly,does that heart of yours beat loudly when you're around Lux? No. No it doesn't,absolutely not. But with Sona? You're wondering why is it even doing so in the first place. Why can't you just wake up,Ezreal Hallam?_

 _You're in love with Sona Buvelle._

Ezreal snapped up from the little ' talk ' he had with his self. Good lord,was he seriously talking to himself now? What's gotten into him...

 _The things that love do to you...Crazy,huh?_

 _Wait...Love?_

 _Am I really in love with Sona Buvelle?_

He stood for a second,rendering the thought.

All this time,he was already in love with her. Ever since the day their eyes first met. Her laughter was music to his ears,her smile was basically the sunshine to his rainy day. But the sight of her in pain or crying hurt him a lot. He just kept pushing himself,denying that fact. But all this time...

 _I'm in love with Sona Buvelle._

He declared to himself quite proudly .

 _ **X**_

Sona yawned as she woke up her gaze instantly directed to where the clock was. Ah,it already was 1:05 PM. How long did she sleep?

" Rise and shine,sunshine. " A grinning Ezreal greets her, " Did you enjoy your beauty sleep? "

Sona blinked. _How did he even get here in the first place?_

" Why are you here? " She asks,confused. " Did you just barge into my house?! That's rude. "

Ezreal frowned,disappointed by her reply. " Sheesh,just because you're sick doesn't mean you should be rude already. Don't want me here? Fine. Guess I'll be going. " He joked,standing up from his seat and began heading out the door.

Sona thought he meant that seriously,causing her to exclaim. " W-Wait! That was a joke,I didn't mean it! Don't leave me here! "

" Ah,missing me already? I haven't even stepped a foot outside your bedroom. " He put on a fake expression,pretending to be touched. " Awww,I'm touched. "

Sona glared at him,blushing furiously. " Shut up! I forgot what happened earlier,okay? My mind's a mess at the moment...And I sure am starving. "

" Why don't you look at your other side,eh? " He pointed to her left,where there was a healthy brunch packed with 3 stacks of pancakes,the sweet scent of the syrup making her hungrier mixed with the scent of the butter and blueberry,and some orange juice. Bonus was a flower vase that made it looked more appealing,

" Did you prepare that for me? " She asks,practically drooling already. She was _so_ damn hungry for some breakfast.

" No,I prepared it for your dog. " He sarcastically responds as he sat beside her,picking up the tray grabbing the fork as well. He sliced a small part of the pancake,forking it and offering it to the girl. " Kidding. Now open your mouth,the airplane's coming ! "

" I'm not a baby! " She whined," I'm 18! I can feed myself,Ezreal! "

" Nope. You're the sick one here,that means I must nurse you. " He smirked," Now say ' aaa ' or just sit there with an empty stomach. "

There was no other option for her. She crossed her arms as she opened her mouth,practically begging for the delicious cake. As it entered her mouth,she immediately began chewing on it;savoring it's heavenly taste. She was surprised that he cooked very well,the pancake was well made.

" Didn't know you could cook well. " Sona complimented,opening her mouth again. Ezreal laughed before feeding her another,she was gladly doing it unlike before.

" I always ace economics,anyway . So it really isn't a surprise. " He says with pride, " Besides,my parents don't come home often,so I have to cook for myself. "

" True. " She says with her mouth full,gulping the slice and begged for more. " Now feed me. "

" Woah,girl. Just moments ago you didn't want to be fed,and now you're practically asking for it. " He laughs but obeyed her request,anyway. " You really do like my cooking,don't you? Maybe I should cook for you more... "

" If it's not a bother,then I'll gladly accept! " She nods excitingly,swiftly grabbing the plate from his lap along with the fork.

" H-Hey! Why'd you steal it?! I was happy when I was feeding you like a baby! " Ezreal complained.

" So I can eat faster,duh. " She rolls her eyes and began wolfing down the meal, " I be acting unappealing to you now,sorry. I know this isn't ladylike- but the things that hunger do to you are crazy,right? "

" Don't worry,you don't look unappealing at all. " He chuckles as he watched her with amusement, " You look cute while you're doing so,actually. Stuffing your face like a chipmunk,it's adorable. "

She nearly choked on her meal as he said those words. Did he just call her adorable? Oh god,her face was heating up once again. " I'm not adorable! But I sure do love stuffing my face like a chipmunk! "

She gave out a small burp as she was done finishing her plate. It was clean,as if it had already been washed. Ezreal couldn't stop himself from laughing,what she did really amused him. She really was cute.

" Well I'm stuffed. " She patted her stomach,leaning towards the edge of her bed. " Thanks for the meal,Ez. Didn't expect you to drop by,though. "

" Why wouldn't I,anyway? I wouldn't let you be sick all day,absolutely helpless. That would be absurd. " He replies,gently grabbing the plate from her lap and handing her the glass of orange juice. " We still have a lot of time,though. You can take your medicine later,what else do you want to do? "

" We can play video games if you'd like, " She suggested,pointing at her gaming console. " I have Mario there and a few other games...My cousin apparently gave me it since he said he doesn't need it anymore. "

" Oooh,sweet cousin you got there. " He says, " So,do you wanna play? If you can manage,that is. You might get a headache if you do,and I wouldn't want that. "

" Are you kidding? I can handle this! Don't worry about me. Let's play! "

He then stood up to fix her gaming console so that they could play. Like said, he decided to just put that Mario game she wanted-whatever version that is,I don't care. The room was filled again with his and her laughter, it was a sound of pure bliss just to hear the duo laugh and have together. It was so pleasing to hear.

Sona didn't even feel like she was sick . Just having his presence beside her already made her happy. Ezreal cherished the moment of having her with him for a whole day. Their feelings for each other was mutual, but it's sad they didn't know yet.

" Hey,Sona." Ezreal called out as he put the gaming controller down. Sona leaned against his back while pulling the blanket closer to her. " Yeah? What's the matter? "

" Have you ever been in love? " Ezreal asked hesitantly. He wanted to make sure he didn't have any opponent's in winning the fair woman's heart. At the same time,he didn't want her to like anybody else.

Sona's heart skipped a beat,eyes widening. " W-Why do you ask? "

" I don't know,really. I haven't see you talk about your feelings before,I feel like it's all me. " He replies,nervously chuckling. " Are you longing for someone,Sona? "

' _Yeah. In fact,you're the one I'm in love with._ ' Sona wanted to reply but she feared that it might wreck their friendship. It was common sense that if between two best friends one would confess to the other, it would get all awkward. Especially if the other one feels nothing but mere platonic love for the other.

" Nah. " Sona lied through her teeth. She didn't want to ruin their friendship,so she wasn't going to risk it at any cause.

Ezreal felt relieved and at the same time disappointed. It would have been better if she said ' you ',but why was he even getting his hopes up? He didn't need to be so assuming. Why was he,anyway?

Ezreal lightly kicked the pillow that was blocking the way for his feet to rest. Surprisingly,she had a huge bed. A king sized one specifically. Did she use to sleep with someone in the past? Oh,who knows.

" Your bed's huge,though. " He quickly changed the topic before the atmosphere could ever get more awkward. He needed something else to talk about,something interesting...Most likely a topic about her,he wanted to get to know her even more. " Can't believe you sleep alone here. Must be fun,just rolling around in bed. "

" Can't really confirm that,honestly. It's nice being alone and all,since you've got peace and quiet all to yourself. " She replied,flipping a page of her book. She wasn't even paying attention to the book,she wanted to chat with him more. " But it gets really boring if you're by yourself. You don't have anyone to talk to . I don't have any friends in the street,either,so can't really invite any of them here. Heh. "

He frowned at this. Maybe he should visit her more often so she wouldn't get so lonely,just hearing her being lonely already made him sad. " So what do you exactly do everyday? You can always visit me if you'd like,or you can call me to come over here for your company. You being lonely saddens me,honestly. "

She grinned to herself,thankful for him being so concerned about her. " Thanks,Ezzy. But I fear that you must be busy whenever I'd call you,I don't wanna be a bother or anything. "

" You're never a bother,don't worry. " He reassured her,shifting his position so that he could lay on her bed. " Besides,you're more important than anything else. Even projects or my homework or anything else in particular- I'd rather be with you,honestly. Heck,I'd rather be with you for the rest of my life. "

Ezreal realized what he just said. Did he seriously just blurt out all of those words without a clue? Blushing as red as a tomato,he tried to fix his statement.

" I-I mean! Who likes homework and projects anyway when you can always hang out with your best friend? " He added immediately before the atmosphere could change. He really did have a natural talent of making everything awkward with his remarks,good job Ez.

Meanwhile,Sona was still confused about what he said and meant. Was he trying to flirt or something? She had to remind herself that he _still_ may be in love with Lux even after the rejection- And he was drunk when they kissed. She didn't want to get her hopes up again and end up being hurt like before.

That's what she thought,though.

" Are you even okay,Ezreal? It seems like you're the one getting sick now. " She says softly. " You could go home if you'd like- Even though I really like having you here...But you surely need to go home,right? It's 7 PM,anyway. It's quite late. "

" What? Didn't I tell you that I'm home alone? I really didn't plan going home at first...But well,I believe I'm being a bother. So I guess I'll call it a day,goodbye then,Sona. Thanks for the day. "

Ezreal didn't really want to leave,honestly. But he didn't want to be a bother to Sona either. He didn't want to do stuff for his own satisfaction,he wanted the lady to be comfortable .

Just as he was going to leave,a hand held his that stopped his tracks.

" Don't go. " She pleaded,her voice barely above a whisper. The whole place felt silent as if everything else stopped moving. Only the annoying sound of the air conditioner could be heard at that moment, but other than that there was silence.

Ezreal glanced behind only to see a Sona looking sad to see him go. She didn't even want him to leave in the first place; she was having so much fun with him.

' _I know he's in love with someone else,and being with him could make me fall in love with him even more; which would result to me being hurt in the future. But I don't care,I want to spend more time with him even if he's chasing another person's heart. I'm ready to face the consequences. '_

Suddenly,Ezreal threw himself on her bed pulling her with him. Sona squealed loudly as he did,startled by his sudden action. He giggled as he started tickling her for fun,making her laugh non stop.

" Gee,you really like having me here,huh? " He teased, " Well,I don't mind either. I like having you with me anyway. "

Sona couldn't stop herself from laughing aloud. She tried to stop him by pushing his hands away from her, but he was way too strong compared to her. " E-Ezreal ! Stop that,it tickles! "

" It obviously does,no wonder you're laughing like a lunatic. " He continued on doing so. He didn't even know why he did it in the first place,he loved her laugh so much. Just hearing it made his day complete,he wanted to hear more of it.

The two ended up having a ' tickle contest ' as if they were little kids. Even turned into a pillow fight after. In short,they were having a lot of fun;not caring about their age,they did what they wanted. They were two people that had mutual feelings yet not knowing what the other felt about them. A typical high school love story,isn't it? Even though it was cliche,they didn't care. This wasn't some best selling book nor a famous movie : this was their love story. They didn't care if it'd come out weird or whatever,what mattered was they would enjoy it.

After their childish like playtime, both laid down the bed catching their breaths. They were obviously exhausted from what they have done, but they couldn't wipe those big smiles off their faces.

" Well that surely brought back memories as a kid. " Ezreal chuckles,turning his head to face Sona directly. " It as fun though,but really unexpected. "

She let out another laugh that was music to his ears. " You started it,though. You were the one who engaged a tickle fight. "

Both were still once again as their eyes met. It was as if they were hypnotized by the beauty of their eyes, or maybe it was just how love worked for them. It was a mystery how it was their eyes that always caught each others attention,it had been like this ever since they first met. It truly was strange,but hey,love's love,right?

" You know, " Ezreal suddenly spoke up,breaking the silence. " You have the most beautiful pair of eyes my eyes have ever laid on. "

Sona blushed at his remark whilst her heart was beating like crazy again. Did he seriously just tell her that her eyes were beautiful? She must be hearing things again.

" My eyes? " She says. Ezreal pushed a strand of hair behind her ear,he wanted to get a good look of her flawless features. Especially those eyes of her that were so hypnotically gorgeous.

" Yes,your eyes. They're as blue as the flawless night sky, every time I look at them directly I could see the stars there. In fact, I feel like I could see the entire universe in your eyes; as if it holds them. I don't know what am I even saying now- Probably,I'm not making any sense but... Your eyes are really beautiful,y'know? Every time I look at them I fear that I may get lost just by staring at them. " He awkwardly chuckles as he looks away,embarrassed by what he was saying. _What are you doing,Ezreal? You're making a fool out of yourself again._ " In short,you have beautiful eyes,Sona. "

The girl was lost for words. What was she supposed to say? What he said didn't make so much sense but...it was still the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her. She tried to come up with a witty reply,but of course,she never fails to disappoint herself.

" Are you okay? " She blurted out without further warning,making her mentally slap herself. " You're saying nonsense things about my eyes...However, _thanks._ Can't believe someone actually had the guts to compliment me. "

" I don't know what I was saying either,okay? J-Just forget that I said that. It didn't happen. " He stuttered,looking away so she couldn't see him blush furiously.

She was flattered by it,honestly. But was confused why did Ezreal even say such a sweet thing? Oh well,who knows.

" I was going to ask you more about it,but fine. Didn't want to push the topic more on you,you big dork. " She giggled as she got up,offering her hand to him. " Hey,come with me,will you? There's something I want to show you. "

Ezreal took her hand. It was small and smooth,it's warmth soothing him somehow. He wish he could hold it almost all day,even when they're walking down at school. But people might assume they were going out or something,even though they weren't...but he _wished_ they were.

" Lead the way,princess. "

She didn't know why he suddenly called her ' princess ',it was strange...but sweet. What was this guy even doing? Does he even know that he's driving her insane with his actions. What if she falls in love with this guy _way_ too hard? Would he even catch her? Oh,how she wish he would.

Nevertheless, she lead him to the balcony. The view out there was pretty,the sky could be clearly seen there if the tall houses didn't block the view. Ezreal thought it was where she was trying to lead him to,but no,it still wasn't. Sona pointed to a ladder that leaded up to the roof,motioning him to climb. The girl went first and the boy followed after her, successfully reaching on top of her roof. There were already blankets and some battery powered lanterns up there to his surprise. Sona pulled him and motioned him to sit with her.

" Is this what you do everyday instead of sleeping?" He questioned her before sitting down . Sona merely nodded in reply,she seemed to be distracted by something else. He was confused about what distracted her and Sona must have noticed this since she pointed at the sky. Ezreal turned his head to where her finger was pointing and was greeted by a magnificent view.

Thousands of stars painted the sky,shining brightly as ever. The sat there as well,shining brightly with those twinkling diamonds. Was the view she was always seeing at night? No wonder she couldn't sleep too early,this view was simply magnificent and gorgeous. He could have chose to enjoy the gorgeous view instead only if that one star didn't distract him so much.

And that star was _her,_ Sona.

Even if Sona had seen this view her entire life,she still couldn't help but be fascinated by it. Ezreal,however,couldn't help but be fascinated by the view of Sona smiling brightly as her eyes would widen in awe. Pulling his leg closer to him,he placed his elbow on it and his cheek on his palm and he continued to stare at the beauty. Just seeing her smile made him fall in love with her even more. She surely did have a talent in doing so,didn't she?

He truly was in love with her.

Sona noticed him staring at her for a long time. She frowned, " Is there something on my face? You could have told me instead of staring. "

Ezreal snapped from the daze his mind was entering as she lightly shook his head,quickly looking away as a blush crept on his cheeks. " S-Sorry. There's nothing,really. "

She sighed. Now it was her admiring him.

She examined him carefully as she pulled her knees closer to her,hugging them. She watched as the cold breeze blew off his perfectly blonde bangs, his hextech blue eyes staring on the beautiful night sky. Why was she so in love with this guy int the first place? She knew it wasn't because of his mere looks,it was about something else. Was it because his talent in arts? His kindness? His smile?

" _Are reasons really needed when you're in love with someone? "_

His words popped up in her mind as she was lost in her own sea of thoughts. He was right. Do you really need reasons? If you're in love with a certain person, then you're in love with them. So beat it,right? Love truly was a riddle that couldn't be solved.

Ezreal noticed her staring so he decided to play a joke on her. " Hey,don't stare too much. You might fall in love with me. "

 _I already am,though._

" What did you say? " Ezreal asked,making sure he wasn't hearing things. _Oh,shit ! Did I just say those words aloud?! Fuck !_

" I said don't get your hopes up,dummy. " She lied,not daring to have eye contact with him. " As if I would. "

He scooted closer to her which made her heart beat fast again. _What if he hears my heart? Gaah,what if I get busted by him? I don't want him to know how I feel about him just yet..!_

He then wrapped his arms around her giving her warmth. Sona looked up at him in confusion and he merely smiled at her. " You don't like the cold,right? You looked like you needed some warmth. "

She smiles warmly in response,placing her head on his shoulder after. " Y..Yeah. I guess so. Maybe we should go back soon,we might get too cold out here. "

" Yeah,I agree. But let's stay here for a while. I like the view. "

And so they did. It was silent between the two of them for a long time,not a single word escaping their lips. It was so silent that Sona feared if her heart beat could be clearly heard and she silently prayed that he wouldn't even notice- Ezreal felt the same way. Despite her being so close there was a higher chance of her hearing his heart beating which he certainly hoped she didn't ! But even so,it was a simple moment for the two; just sitting down there,close to each other and they gaze upon the starry night.

Soon enough,they both got down and prepared to go to bed. Sona suggested that they could share and they didn't mind. With all of the bonding that they experienced, they were practically glued to each other. The bed was really huge,anyway. So that meant there was a lot of space for the two of them.

Ezreal took the left side as Sona took the other. Both laid down and started to fall asleep without any ' good nights ' or words to one another. But after an hour or so,Sona found herself awake. She couldn't sleep again,it was too cold. She glanced at Ezreal who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but she couldn't tell if he was since she could only see his mere back. She didn't want to disturb him or anything,but she needed someone to talk to or something now.

" Ezreal? " She called out softly,her voice barely above a whisper. To her surprise, he turned to her as he raised an eyebrow,he seemed to be half asleep at this point. " Yeah? "

" I can't sleep. " She says simply.

" Why? "

" It's too cold. "

" Do you want me to turn the AC for you? " He offered. He didn't mind sleeping in hot places, what he wanted to make sure was she was comfortable.

" No. I don't want to,the room might get too hot for you. " She mumbled,sighing and she shifted her position. " Sorry for disturbing you. I'll just go to sleep now,I'll be okay. "

As she was going to close her eyes, she felt a warmth moving towards her. She turned around and saw a smiling Ezreal, eyes slightly closed. He must be really tired despite all of the events that happened today,huh?

" This way,you and I both can't get too cold. " He whispered," Good night,Sona. Sweet dreams. "

" Good night to you too,Ezzy. Sweet dreams as well. "

And something else unexpected happen. Their eyes closed for a brief moment as their lips met. Her lips felt warm and soft as his felt the same,too. And once their lips parted, she could hear him whisper quietly.

" _I love you. "_

 _ **X**_

Ezreal woke up with a mild headache. He yawned softly, holding the person closer to his chest as she nuzzled against him. Wa _it...Person?  
_

He was surprised Sona snuggling near his chest,hugging him tightly as his own arms were wrapped around her body. In short,they were spooning. Ezreal quickly checked if his pants were still on, and to his relief, they were. He let out a long sigh and reassured himself, _Nothing happened,Ezreal...Nothing happened._

He started to ponder on how did they even get in that position in the first place. What happened yesterday? He couldn't remember anything with that stupid headache of his,so he decided to brush off the thought instead of hurting himself.

The blond examined the sleeping beauty; her delicate features seemed so peaceful in that position. She really was an angel in disguise,wasn't she? He always had an urge to protect her where she'd go,she was like a porcelain figure; beautiful yet very fragile.

His fingers ran through his long,silky blue hair as he continued to examine her. _Oh,Sona. If you only knew how I felt about you..._

A light moan escaped Sona's lips as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times,surprised to see the blond in front of her.

" Morning,beautiful. " He greeted with a warm smile. Sona quickly if she still had her clothes on before greeting him back. " A-Ah,Good morning... "

He chuckled at the previous action that she had just done, " Same thinking about what I did,eh? Well,we could always do it now if you'd like... "

She slapped him for the joke he had just said, face flushed red. " I-Idiot! Like I we would! "

He managed to laugh even though there was stinging pain on his cheek. " Haha, I was kidding ! Jeez,couldn't you take a joke?! "

" That joke wasn't funny. " She pouted like a small child. She could clearly remember what had occurred the previous night ; Their lips met and he whispered ' I love you '. Sona's cheeks grew red by just thinking about it.

" Your face's red again. " Ezreal pointed out,poking her crimson red cheeks. " Are you sick? I could always nurse you,you know. Besides,it's a Saturday! "

" I'm not sick! I was already cured yesterday! " She whined. She could feel that his breath was rather...hot. And his body was hotter,too. This worried her, _Did he catch my fever or something?_ Sona placed her palm on the boy's forehead,then neck. _Shit,he's hot._

" Looks like you're the sick one now. " She stated,sitting up. " Darn,seems like you caught my fever yesterday...Not a surprise,honestly. You were too close. "

" I'm not sick! " He protested as he tried to stand up, his headache abruptly cutting him off. " Ack! Okay,maybe I am... "

She giggled like a child as she stood up, playfully pinching his cheeks as well. " The tables have been turned,then. But the problem is,I'm not a great cook...Sooo... "

" I'll cook! " He offered. He didn't want him nor her to starve just because the girl couldn't cook in her opinion ( which of course,he highly doubted. )

Sona stuck her tongue out as she stood up,shaking her head lightly. " No. Sick person stays in bed,you're not moving an inch,okay? " And after that,she ran quickly sprinted off and ran out of her room.

Ezreal chuckled as he watched her exit her room. She was so childish and carefree,it was cute. He knew that she didn't want him standing up or anything, but he didn't want to bore himself either so he decided to at least admire her room for a while.

Her room wasn't too big nor too small; it was just the right size. Her ceiling was painted dark blue with small,pretty white stars that seemed to form various constellations. Her walls were plain white but the painted flowers made it look appealing as various photos were hanging up her wall. It was mostly pictures of famous art pieces or just some of her writings framed,but there was one picture that caught his eye.

It was a picture of her and someone that seemed...Familiar. His hair was quite long that it reached up to his shoulders but was tied in a small pony tail, he had a pair of hazel brown eyes that seemingly looked like two pools of chocolate. A small smile pulled the corners of his mouth as he did the peace sign, Sona doing it as well except with a brighter grin.

 _Is this her boyfriend or something?_ Ezreal shakily thought to himself. Was it possible that Sona was already in a relationship? If she was,she could have told him! But what if it was her ex? There's a chance,yes, but there was still a possibility that he was her current lover. _Oh god,what if they're already engaged?! What am I even saying,they can't be engaged! They're in high school !_

Ezreal calmed himself by inhaling and exhaling slowly. _Calm yourself,Hallam. The easiest way to figure this out is by asking her,not by getting jealous._

 _Aw,what?! Jealous? Am I getting jealous over guys that Sona's been with? Geez. Love's such a strange feeling,huh?_

Ezreal jumped slightly as he heard the door creak open. He glanced behind him to check who it was and was greeted by a Sona looking furious.

" Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?! " She exclaimed as she puffed her cheeks,she didn't want him standing around while he's sick.

" Who is this? " He asks instantly,ignoring her statement,pointing to the picture he had been studying previously. " Is this your boyfriend or someone else,Sona? "

She went closer to get a better look of which specific portrait was he talking about. As she finally saw it,her heart dropped as she halted where she currently was.

 _No,not him...Not again..._

She quickly grabbed the portrait and smashed it on the floor. She didn't know why she did it in the first place, but she didn't want to be reminded by the pain that she had felt years ago.

 _Don't bring it back...Not again,please..._

Ezreal jumped slightly,startled by the sound of shattering glass. He was certain that he may have asked a question that brought back memories that weren't supposed to be,he feared that this may have gotten Sona in a bad mood. " A-Ah, I asked a bad question,didn't I? S-Sorry,I didn't know... "

" He was my first love. " Sona replied to the question he was asking a while ago,ignoring his sincere apology. " He was the only person who ever understood me when we were both so young. And ah,how I loved him so much. Even at a young age,I was surprised on how I learned what ' love ' was. I was still pretty young and immature that time,but my heart told me that maybe...maybe _he_ was the one.

We've met since we were just 6 years old,our mothers set up this ' play date ' for us. It was awkward at first since he was so grumpy and stubborn,he didn't even bother to say ' hello ' or anything else. But gradually,he started to open up to me when I offered him a cookie. Yep,that was the only reason why we became friends ; a cookie.

Years passed by and we were still friends. We were so close that people said it was impossible to part us together,like we were bonded by super glue or something. He even told me I was the only reason why he began smiling so much instead of being such a grumpy person with a cold heart. Just seeing him smile already made me crazy in love with him. I was about 16 that time and I wanted to confess my feelings to him, I wanted it to be a rooftop confession as well. I always thought my life was like those manga stories, or I was a main character in some romance anime. But no, I wasn't.

It was extremely hard to suddenly admit your feelings for a person. It took all of my courage to do it, and I was hoping for a positive reply. But you know what he did? He smiled at me sadly, a chuckle escaping his lips as he did. ' Oh,Sona. ' He whispered softly with that voice of his,the voice that I loved hearing so much. ' I'm sorry. I was in love with you before, but all of those feelings seemed to disappear. ' . And after that, he never came back- He just left me hanging. I was fine for us to continue being friends even after that,but he abandoned me.

 _But..._

Turns out he was in love with me as well. Turns out that our feelings were mutual ever since we were young, but neither one of us had the guts to confess so. I vowed to never fall in love with someone after that, since my first experience was such a pain in the ass. The lesson that I learned? If you're in love someone, confess before it's too late. "

Tears started to pool her eyes slowly as she told him her sob story. It was truly a wild ride for the poor blue haired,and she didn't like it. Not at all.

" Sorry if I'm being emotional right now. " She tried to force a smile,but ended up crying instead. " It's just that...it still _hurts._ I was so stupid back the,y'know? "

Ezreal suddenly came up to the girl and engulfed her with his arms. He hugged her tightly, the view of her crying made him uncomfortable. He wanted her smiling,not crying.

" I had something similar,too. " Ezreal says,still hugging her. " Lux and I were best friends for only 2 years, but we acted as if we've met since forever. Soon enough, I fell in love with her.

Remember the first time we met? When I was crying while humming some sad song? That was because I was rejected by her... _again._ Yeah, I know. Until now I'm still trying to catch her,but I would still get the same reply ; no.

She doesn't even say why she keeps on rejecting me. I try so hard to make her see that my feelings for here are sincere and true, but no matter what I did, she still _won't_ love me. " He hugged her even tighter than before, burying his head near her neck. " I kept asking myself, _why?_ Was there something wrong with me? Why couldn't she just love me back? Or maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Part of me wanted to stop chasing her, but the other part kept screaming at me to keep on chasing someone even though it's hopeless.

Yeah, my story isn't as emotional as yours. But it still _hurt_ knowing that the person who I love can't return my feelings. "

" We're so unlucky in love,aren't we? " Sona laughs bitterly,hugging him just as tight. She wanted to say ' _why don't we love each other instead? Seems like fate's trying to get us together,honestly. '_ but she didn't want to get rejected once again. " _God,I wonder why..._ "

" Why don't we try going out then,Sona? "

Sona pulled out from the hug and looked at him. _Did he seriously just say that? Why don't we try going out instead?_

She forced a laughed,hitting him playfully on the arm. " Hahaha! Nice joke,Ez! You really know how to turn a sad moment into a funny one,don't you? "

" Do I sound like I'm joking? " He said voice serious. He wanted to confess his actual feelings, but not _now._ Not yet. He wanted to court her first before doing so, just to make sure that she'd fall for _him_ and nobody else. " I'm serious,Sona. We're always together,anyway. Why do you seem so against it anyway? "

" I-I'm not against it! It's just that...the idea seems to sudden. " She quickly replies. Truth was, she was quite _glad_ that he asked... Was he asking out on a date? To be his girlfriend?! She shook her head. _Stop with those impossible thoughts!_ She figured that he probably asked him to be his... _What's the word? A-Ah,that's it!_

" So,basically, you're asking me to be your rebound? "

Ezreal felt like he's been slapped at his face as she said those words. _Ack! Am I seriously asking her to be my rebound?! It's not like I've had a relationship with Lux or anything- but am I seriously ?! God,she might think less of me now despite this !_

" Each others rebounds,perhaps. " He said. It really was weird, he wasn't sure if rebounds would work that way...But hey, still better...according to him, at least. " You help me over Lux and I'll help you with that dude...who ever he is. "

" I've already moved over him,though. " She pointed out, placing a hand on her hip as she eyed him suspiciously . _Oh. I'm but mere rebound material to him then. How sad for me._ " But seems like you haven't anyway,so I guess I'll help you move over then. Wouldn't want to see my best friend stressed about anything. "

 _Best friend. Ouch._

" Thanks,Sona. " He tried to put up a smile as he said so. _Geez,am I just a best friend to her? Darn._

But part of him was glad that he was. He needed to make sure that _she_ was really the one for her, to make sure that he's really in love with her. And most importantly, he had to make sure that she would return the feelings. Or else he'll end up with that Lux situation again ; falling for a person too quickly and ended up getting hurt.

 _Let me fall for her completely. Just listen to your heart,Hallam. You can do this._

He had to move to another topic before things would get more awkward than the current situation. Silence was between them, no one knew what to say or do. That was until Ezreal's growling stomach broke it.

" Ah,shit. " He grunted as he rubbed his stomach. " The headache's still not good to be honest...And an empty stomach isn't really going to help. I guess I could just cook something,I assume that you're hungry as we- "

 _Ding dong !_

" Never mind that,food's already here. " She chirped before running down the stairs to answer the door, " Now go back to bed,you're still a sick person,idiot! "

Ezreal laughed lightly before throwing himself on her large, comfy bed. He admired her ceiling for a while, amazed on how it was painted so _flawlessly_. The constellations were clearly visible even without the lines connecting it. _Did she paint it herself?_ He thought.

The girl really did seem to have an obsession with stars. According to his observation, he noticed that she had _tons_ of books that were studying about them . She even had her own telescope for crying out loud! He never expected to meet someone who was so interested in those heavenly bodies. Who could blame her,though? Stars are simply gorgeous.

" Back ! " She barged in so sudden that he jumped slightly. He was about to yell at her for nearly giving him a heart attack, but was surprised at the view he had just seen.

" What the...Pizza for breakfast?! " He asked,eyes widening as he saw the box. It was quite big, too big for only the two of them . She even brought in some soda and ice cream. " Well,actually,it's about 10 AM by now. So it's actually considered _brunch_ in this case. " She corrected him before plopping herself on her bed,carefully placing the box on it after. She placed the beverages and dessert on a table near them. They'll probably save that for later. These weren't really recommendable for a sick person, but hey, his fever wasn't _that_ high so there wasn't anything to worry about.

" Sorry that I can't cook. " She apologized as she looked away, placing the box carefully on the bed and opening the box after, it's cheesy scent made the duo hungrier. _Must be embarrassing for a girl to not have the ability to cook,huh Sona?_ A negative thought passed her mind, but she shook it off anyway. Now is not the time to be negative, she wouldn't want Ezreal to worry about her or anything.

 _As if he would worry about you._

 _Shut up,brain._

Nevertheless, the boy didn't care about that fact at the moment. His eyes were directed to the box, mouth practically drooling at the sight of it. " It's fine, there's nothing to be sorry about. " Ezreal says as he grins, quickly grabbing a slice from the box. He savored the taste of the cheesy meal as soon as it entered his mouth, his taste buds tingling in delight. He practically stuffed his face with pizza at this moment, which Sona couldn't help but laugh at how _adorable_ he was looking at the moment.

" Leave some for me,will you? " She demanded before grabbing a slice. Unlike him, she ate pizza slower for some reason. Yes, it _was_ delicious but she'd often get it at least once a week. And for the blond,well...the opposite despite his actions.

Soon enough another series of their laughter combined filled up the empty room. The sky may be crying at that time whilst the thunder roared; warning everyone that a strong storm was coming, but they didn't care at all. They were too focused on laughing.

Unfortunately for the blue haired the blond ended up eating more pizzas than her. It was either because he was too fast or she was too slow, but it didn't really matter. They washed all of it by chugging their sodas and eating their ice creams as they did so while telling each other stories.

The stormy weather outside was visible through the windows. They surely were lucky to be inside right now.

" Honestly,I like the rain. " Sona admits,finishing her drink. Her blue eyes were directed to the window as she examined the rain falling hard,thunder roaring loudly once again. " No, I do not wish to be under it, but somehow for some reason...I happen to like it whenever I'm inside the house. It seems so calming to hear it. Same goes with snow. "

" Don't worry,I agree with you. " He chuckles,watching her study the rain closely. Unlike her,he really didn't mind being under it. As a child, he'd often go out of the house and dance under the rain for no apparent reason at all...He just happened to like doing so. " Makes me feel even more comfortable when I'm inside a house. "

Sona stood up and sat in front of the sliding glass to examine the rain even more. Ezreal followed,sitting beside her. The sky cried hard as the thunder roared almost in a frightening manner, but the two strangely were neutral to it. " Y'know,when my parents were still living with us, we'd often snuggle whenever it rained outside. "

He looked down as he leaned his head against the glass wall. _Those were the days... Good times,honestly._ He muttered to himself. " I really miss my parents. They were so proud of me back then, praising me for everyone believed I was a prodigy or whatsoever. I didn't need anyone's attention anymore, I just wanted them to be happy... I don't even know why I'm telling you this,I just miss them...Sorry."

Ezreal lets out a long sigh. But to his surprise,two arms hugged him tightly. The cold weather outside was enough to make him shiver,but their bodies were so close that her body's warmth radiated to his.

" Don't worry,Ez. You know I'm always here for you,right? " She says,still hugging him. She placed her head on his shoulder after as she continued. " Your parents sound like they were so kind to you so it's understandable why you're ranting about these kind of stuff. Don't worry about it,it's fine. I'm here to listen. "

" Thank you,Sona. You've been kind to me ever since we've first met, I really appreciate that. " Ezreal says sincerely as he smiles from ear to ear. " Wish I've met you sooner,and who knows, you might take Lux's place instead. "

 _Man, I wish I really did,Ez. Believe me, I've noticed your existence before Lux did. And you know what was my problem? I was too shy. I didn't have the guts to talk to a person like you because I thought that you'd push me away like everyone else despite your looks and popularity in school - Imagine that? A prodigy talking to a girl who seemed non existent to the campus- How quaint,I must say. That's why I wasn't risking to take it. Didn't want to end up being hurt like before._

But instead all she said was: " Wish I did too,Ez. I mean, if you didn't get too close with Lux, you wouldn't fall for her but ended up being treated like shit. But fate decided us to meet _after_ that incident. How sad. "

He stroked her long silky hair as he chuckled. " First time I've heard you cussed,how amusing. " He says, " But you don't have to lie about it. Admit it,we've had a lot of eye contact back then. I would know since I was the other. "

Her eyes widen as he looked at him in disbelief. _Oh,shit. Have I've been caught that I actually liked him back then? Fuck !_

" You're just too shy,aren't you? " He says, bopping her nose lightly. She let out a sigh of relief, _Good. He didn't think of that kind of possibility.,even though it was true._ " Honestly, every time our eyes would meet I really _really_ wanted to approach you. But I was afraid that you might turn away and ignore me instead, despite us being way out of each others leagues. " He breathed in before continuing. " That's why all I could do was just meet eyes with you whenever the chance was there. I didn't believe in the rumors that you were mute, I always thought you were just too shy to actually bubble up to anyone- It's all over your face,actually. You're like an open book that can be read easily, I'm surprised that no one really figured that out. But hey, y'know plebs, they all judge a book by it's cover. "

She found herself smiling when those rolled out of his tongue. She never heard such an honest statement about her. She was glad that she fell in love with him, he seemed like the right person. Could have been better if he returned those feelings though.

" Thanks Ezzy. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. " She says wholeheartedly. " I'm really glad that I've met you as well - You're the closest person I've ever been with, aside from my cousin. "

" Why do you call me ' Ezzy ', anyway? " He asks quickly changing the topic, " Not that I don't like that cutesy nickname or anything, but why? "

" Because it sounds cute and it reflects it's owner. " She said. Ezreal gave a goofy smile as he eyed her suspiciously, " Oh. So you think I'm cute? " He asked with a cocky grin.

" Yeah, I do. " She says,nodding as she tried to hide her blush. " I bet _everyone_ thinks that the one and only Ezreal Hallam is indeed cute Who wouldn't,anyway? "

" Oh,so you like me? " The grin on his face grew wider. She hit him lightly on the arm as she glared t him, " Just because I think you're cute doesn't mean I like you! "

He laughed. " I was just kidding,geez. Chill or else it's going to be too obvious. " The blond says as he wraps his arms around her suddenly causing the female to squeak as he pulled them down to the floor,tickling her once again in her sensitive spot. Sona slapped both of them away to free her and was successful. " Well, if I'm cute, then you're adorable. See? We're such a good pair,I bet everyone would agree. "

" Everyone won't agree with the ' Buvelle Sona's adorable ' part, " She pointed out. " I literally look like a mess,I barely comb my hair or put any make up whatsoever - I don't get girls that much,remember? "

" A hot mess,if I may add. " He added trying to boost her self esteem, " You shouldn't be so negative about yourself,sheesh. You're one of the prettiest girls I've seen in the whole campus,honestly. The _prettiest_ most likely,I admit to it. "

She felt her cheeks burn as he said those words. " Whatever you say,Hallam. "

 _ **X**_

 _Another Monday. How great._ Sona muttered to herself as she began walking to the campus. Petals and leaves slowly started to fall from the trees above, softly landing on the ground after. The atmosphere was colder compared to before whilst snow started to fall in sync with the leaves; it was a sign that winter was coming.

Winter wasn't the greatest season for Sona. She didn't like the cold that much, she liked the warmth so much better. Whenever it was winter she'd cover herself too much - An overly large sweater, mittens, a long scarf, a beanie and other unspecific types of clothing for winter.

The students were strangely already getting ready for prom- Which was...surprising. Yes, they had been getting ready a month ago but the thing was, it was still happening at the _end_ of the school year and there's still about 5 months till that time comes. But who knows? Maybe prom was just going to be extra special for their batch- They're one of the biggest batches their school has ever held,actually,so that wasn't a big surprise to Sona.

She put on her headphones to block all the unpleasant noises created by the environment around her. She put her playlist on shuffle- She really didn't care what she listened to,it was _her_ phone after all meaning that the songs downloaded there was her type- and let her phone randomly pick a song for her. A familiar sound immediately popped up and it took less than 5 seconds for the idea to register in her mind.

 _Fireflies._

She smiled to herself as she began to reminisce. That moment was pretty silly,but it was still sentimental to her. She was surprised on how close they got even though they've barely met.

Sona began to walk down the aisle of lockers were students were scattered around. Familiar faces surrounded her, catching glares and quick glances from them all. She wasn't sure why they were even glaring at her in the first place but she really didn't care- This was high school for her.

She really hoped that Hallam would show up at this moment. She felt lonely and it was so boring without the male's presence.

" Sona? "

A familiar voice called out. No, it wasn't Ezreal unfortunately- It was someone else. It seemed like she hasn't heard that voice for quite a while now and was surprised to hear it once again. She turned behind slowly, her blue eyes met a pair of hazel ones - Both of their gazes were locked for a long moment while everything seemed to pause for the two of them.

 _Shit._

" T-Talon? " She tremulously said. They continued to look at each other as if they've seen a ghost.

" Been a while ever since I've seen that pretty face of yours. " He huffed,smiling slightly. " What? You're just going to stand there? Don't tell me you don't miss me,Sona Buvelle. I know you do. "

She wanted to slap his face right there- He was right,though. She _did_ in fact missed him a lot. So _damn_ much,actually. But what was strange was he didn't act like she didn't do anything. Does he even remember the time when she confessed to him and got rejected real bad that it caused them to avoid each other?

Maybe he already had forgotten about it.

" That's an impossible statement,Talon Du Couteau. " She forced a laugh as she went in and hugged him. _Darn, he still has that same soft smell of his- He doesn't get tired of that perfume I gave him,huh?_ " Of course I missed you. "

Talon couldn't stop himself from smiling as he hugged her back. Honestly, he missed her _a lot._ He felt bad for abandoning her for a very long time- Imagine all of the moments they could have spent together if he didn't have to leave.

" I'm glad you did. " He whispered back,stroking her hair. _God,I missed this too._

" Where have you been,though? Been a long time since I haven't seen you around- You didn't even bother to text me or anything." She says as she pulls away from the hug,trying to keep her voice as casual as possible. Deep down, she wanted to cry out for him abandoning her out.

He scratched his head,trying to form a proper response as he pondered. " I-It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it anymore, sorry. But hey ! Are you free on lunch this time? Let's hang out again! My treat,don't worry. "

She smiled,opening her mouth to reply," Sur- "

 _RIIINGGGG !_

The loud ringing of the bell cut her off instantly. " A-Ah,Shit,is that the bell? I don't wanna be late or anything- or else it's detention time once again. " He put on his hoodie as he turned away to run for it,but not before turning his head to Sona as he waved goodbye. " Hey,make sure to see me later,'kay? Don't leave me hanging. I'll wait for you. "

And with that,he left as quickly as possible.

Sona waved goodbye back at him even though he wasn't looking back at her.

' _Don't leave me hanging ' says the person who've left me for almost years. How great._

Sona had to remind herself that all of those were in the past and she had to move over them already. Why was she making it a big deal in the first place? She already learned to move on ever since she met Ezreal, it was just the memories that hurt. The feelings already disappeared along with those other feelings. And besides,isn't she in love with Ez?

She shook her head to get herself back to reality and turned back to head to her classroom, but as she turned behind she was greeted by an Ezreal frowning.

" I've been looking for you. " He says immediately, not even bothering to have salutations or anything else. " Where have you been? "

" A-Ah,you have? Sorry...I was talking to someone else! " She apologized sincerely as she bowed slightly. _Gee,I totally forgot about Ez now !_

" Who was that anyway? Why were you hugging him so...so tightly? " He asked,eyeing her suspiciously. " Don't tell me you have a boyfriend now without telling me. "

She shook her head quickly in denial. " Boyfriend? What boyfriend?! I assure you,if I ever had a boyfriend, it wouldn't be _now._ "

He let out a sigh of relief as he muttered under his breath. " _Good. "_

Sona looked at him in confusion. " What do you mean _good?_ "

" A-Ah! I mean good that you _still_ don't have a boyfriend now! " Ezreal replied quickly as he came up with a dumb excuse. " I mean,if you _did_ have one now I believe that you'd hang out with him a lot instead of me- Because y'know,love comes firsts. "

She rolls her eyes. " You're jealous of him,aren't you? "

" Jealous of what? Him? " He let out a fake laugh,denying her statement," As _if !_ I was just curious,okay? I'm not jealous or anything,I swear. Can we just please go to class now? I wouldn't want us to be late. "

She sighed as she clings onto his arm,shaking her head lightly as they began walking. " Don't deny it,Ez. I can see it in your eyes; you're jealous. "

 _Darn,I indeed am jealous._ Ezreal told himself as he grunted but he didn't want Sona to know that she was right. " Think whatever you want to think,Buvelle. That still won't change the fact that I'm not jealous. "

The two walked together until they reached their class. They mostly shared the same classes,anyway, and the first lesson was luckily homeroom so the teacher's really wouldn't care if the students would come late. Both went and sat on their usual seats . Ezreal,as usual, took out his book to study some notes before the test in the third subject would come whilst Sona took out that light blue notebook of hers and began scribbling notes...The usual school day for them.

Sona tapped her pen on the desk as she thought of what to write. Her head tried to process some lame words- she didn't know what else to do,really. Her gaze briefly glanced at the window beside her as she watched the white snow covered the green grass. Her direction soon turned to the clock as she watched the time tick slowly and an idea popped up in her head.

" _There are a lot of things that fall,_ _"_ Sona wrote on the blank white page.

" _Petals,teardrops,Snowflakes,Rain,Stars,Tides,Eyelids,Time,Shadows,The sun, "_

For a brief moment, Sona looked up to face where Ezreal was sitting and coincidentally, he looked back. His hextech blue eyes meeting her blue ones once again similar to their first meeting. His lips curved into a small smile as he jokingly winked at the female, causing her to chuckle lightly.

" And _ **I**_ for _**you**_ _._ " Sona scribbled the last words of her quote in her notebook, breathing in.

 _God, why did you bring Talon back? Are you trying to tell me something? That Ezreal and I weren't meant to be?_

 _He's in love with Lux after all, so there is a possibility that you are. Maybe we weren't meant to be, even though we've shared a lot of great moments together._

 _Or maybe...maybe you're just trying to test my fate for a certain someone. The person I'm in love with,specifically._

 _Oh lord...Please help me._

" Sona? " Ezreal waved his hand in front of the female to catch her attention. Sona blinked several times to return back to reality,raising her eyebrows meaning ' _Yeah? '_

" You seemed to be out of this world. Miss Fortune suspended the classes _too_ early. She had some important meeting with the other teachers,so I guess it's lunch now. " Ezreal says,poking her cheek," Are you _okay_ or something? You're over thinking about stuff again,aren't you? By the way,nice quote you got there. Who's it for? "

She quickly closed her notebook shut so he would no longer examine it,embarrassed that he'd seen it. That was even for _him_ to make matters worse," I'm fine! Don't worry. And I'm not answering that question,don't expect me to! "

" Oh. So you like someone now? " He asks,his tone mixing with a sense of jealousy. " Who is he? Or her,maybe. "

" I'm not telling you! Why should I,anyway?! " Sona stood up from her seat as he tossed her sling bag on her shoulder,furiously blushing. _Why do I blush so much whenever he's here?_

" Keeping secrets from your best friend now,aren't we? " He smirked as he held her hand leading her out the door after. Weird how everyone else was outside now and she was oblivious that they even left in the first place. " I've told you who I liked before,now it's your turn to tell me. "

Puffing her cheeks,Sona shook her head showing that she declined his command. " No. "

Ezreal gave out a small ' tsk ' as he shook his head, " Fine. Go ahead and keep secrets from me,but at least tell me what's he like. "

' _Oh. Well, he has a pair of hextech blue eyes which I loved a lot - He was a rumored prodigy despite the skills he had learned when he was at a young age. And goodness,he even likes art so much ! Isn't that a bit too weird for a boy? He even has that smile that could kill girls, his laugh is so innocent and it's music to my ears - But you don't know him! I doubt that you really do. '_

She wanted to say those words in a sarcastic tone but obviously he'd start teasing her again. So instead, she shook her head in decline once more. Ezreal frowned.

" Why are you being so secretive about this,anyway? " He questions. _Is she mad at me or something? Or is she's too shy to admit who? Why would she be so shy about such a thing in the first place anyway? I mean,it just a crush. Why does it matter?_

 _..._

 _Or maybe I'm the one she likes that's why she couldn't tell me?_

Ezreal shook his head,

 _Nah. Don't get too assuming,Hallam._

He noticed that she fell silent while avoiding eye contact with him. Seems like the blue haired didn't want to be forced in answering such a question,Ezreal figured that he should at least give her some privacy sometime...Even though they're best friends. " If you don't wanna answer it,I won't force you anymore. You look uncomfortable,I'm sorry. "

A wave of guilt washed over Sona as he heard the boy say those in a voice that seemed to feel guilty even though he didn't do anything wrong. " N-No! Don't be sorry,it's fine! You didn't ask anything bad,I just...I'm being secretive again,sorry. "

" I guess we're both at fault. " He says," You're being too secretive to your best friend and I'm forcing you to tell me who you like. So I guess we're equal at this point,quit frowning already. "

Sona forced a smile for the sake off the boy becoming comfortable. " There,I stopped frowning. Happy now? "

The corners of mouth tugged a smile. " Happy as I can ever be. "

Both looked at each other for a small moment before breaking into laughter for _no_ apparent reason at all- They just felt like they had too. Maybe it was because having the other beside them was pure bliss,they loved having their presence beside them.

" _Sona! "_

Another voice called out,cutting their short moment. The duo turned to the direction where the voice was,greeted by a Talon slightly frowning.

" O-Oh,Talon! " Sona stuttered whilst frantically waving. " Hey! Um,you told me to meet you,right? "

" Yeah,guess I did. " He said,voice casual. His hazel brown eyes studied Ezreal carefully,an eyebrow cocking as he asked. " So...who's this guy you're with? Is he you're boyfriend or something? "

" He's not my boyfriend! " Sona quickly protested as her voice raised,cheeks turning red as she did.

s _Ouch,_ Ezreal muttered under his breath. _Wish I was,though. Really wish I was._

Talon huffed,placing his hands in his pockets as his eyes lit with amusement. " Oh,great. I was going to say you had a _pretty_ bad taste for boys if he was. "

" Excuse me? " Ezreal seethed as he glared at him. _God,I don't even know who he is but I already hate him._

Talon smirked cockily as he raised a brow. " What's the matter,blondie? Butthurt with my crucial opinion? I'd love to see you try to make a lame comeback,that is,if you can. "

Sona watched the two,almost starting a scene despite Talon's offensive comments but she didn't want neither of them hurt or anything,so before Ezreal could ever defend himself Sona quickly cut him off," U-Um! He's my _best_ friend,actually. Uh- Ezreal,this is Talon. Talon,Ezreal. "

" Ezreal,huh? " The boy repeated saying his voice as if it were some fancy word or something, " No wonder you take opinions so personally. The butthurt _Ezreal._ "

He glared at him even more,eye furious and was about to step up to him if Sona hadn't block him. " Lame puns,idiot. " He seethed.

" Can't even make a come back,huh? Oh well,I'm not surprised. " He slyly smirks,an amused chuckle escaping his lips. " Well,Sona,as I remembered,I invited to take you out to free lunch. Should we go? "

Sona quickly linked her arm to Ezreal's,giggling nervously. " A-Ah,yes. But do you mind if I take Ezzy with me? I mean,we _always_ take lunch together. "

" Why not? I'd love to see him stay silent as I roast his damn ass off. " Talon said. " However,let's proceed. I already saved us a table. And by _us,_ it originally mean only you and me,didn't expect to take a blondie with us. "

Talon proceeded to go to their destination and the duo merely followed him. They sat on the table and Talon insisted to get the meal,both nodded in reply.

" Do we _really_ have to do this,Sona? " Ezreal groaned,watching his figure go and buy food. " I mean,we could always leave the table and let the jerk eat alone. "

" But that's rude,Ez. " Sona pouted slightly at his statement," Can we just enjoy a moment together? I mean,it's been a while since I've seen him anyway. "

" You didn't defend me when he was talking crap about me! " He whined.

" I thought you could handle yourself,not my fault! " Sona shrugged. " _Sigh..._ Well,don't worry. The more you two get along together,the nicer he'll get. He's usually a grump and rude when you first meet him,but really,he's a nice guy. Trust me. "

" Fine,be thankful that I'm doing this for you. " Ezreal says with a grunt.

" I am thankful,thank you Ezzy! " She giggles before hugging him.

" Having a hug fest now without me,aren't we? " Talon's voice suddenly cut in. He slowly placed two meals in front of them,thinking that it was for the two of them only. Before Ezreal could ever pull the other plate closer to him,Talon stopped him quickly.

" Nope,that's mine,blondie. " He says as he pulled it back to him,smirking." I didn't say I was going to get _you_ anything. Buy your own food. "

Ezreal gave Talon an unamused look,turning to Sona after. The current look on his face clearly says ' _Do we really have to do this? ' . " Please,Ezzy? Do this for me? "_ She whispered making those puppy dog eyes. Ezreal sighs in defeat,standing up and proceeding to the counter to buy himself some food.

" What a nerd. " Talon says,huffing slightly as he watched the blond's figure walk away from them. " Can't believe you ended up being _best_ friends with him in the first place. I thought I was your best friend. "

Sona frowned at his statement,offended about his comment about Ezreal and frowned even more at the last one. " He's a prodigy though,so he's not that bad. You also left me years ago,so I guess you can say I replaced you. "

" Harsh word,Sona, _replaced. "_ Talon retorted as he forced an amused smirk. He wasn't happy with the fact that someone else replaced his position as her ' best friend '. " Can't blame you,though. Did leave for a really long time without note or anything, _sorry._ "

 _Your sorry can't change anything now,Tal._ Sona wanted to say but decided not to. She _still_ was quite emotional about him leaving her and all that,but she didn't want to bring it up to him again. She didn't need any type of drama now while her life was going on so _perfectly_ without his presence around her.

" Not your fault or anything,it's fine. " She forced a laugh as she took a spoonful of her lunch. " And you left me? Can't remember any of that,honestly. " She lied through her teeth.

" Let's not talk about the past. Doesn't really matter now,right? " Talon tried to keep the atmosphere cheery,he didn't want it to be awkward or anything. He wanted to regain his relationship with Sona once again. He wanted to get closer to her... _again._

Sona merely nodded in agreement . She didn't know what else to say or do,she felt nervous around him alone. _Good lord...Ezreal,please hurry back._

" So tell me about that blond pleb. " Talon says as he took a chug of his water. " Tell me how you met him,got close to him or whatever. What's with him,anyway? Why'd you replace him with me? "

" -We're just friends,really. " Sona said,she sensed a tone of jealousy in his voice. _Why is he jealous of him,anyway? Shouldn't he be happy what there's someone else who opened up to me when he left me?_ " Except for the fact that he's courting me...I think. "

" Oh. So he's interested in you? " His voice was rather angry yet calm as he said those words,eyes squinting as he examined Sona's words carefully. " Hmm. Tell me _more._ "

Sona frowned,an eyebrow cocking as she replied. " Why are you suddenly becoming so over protective about this? He's just courting me,we're not dating or anything. "

" Even _so._ He's a suspicious guy,really. " He said. " I mean,with his imperfect features and a voice like that? And seriously,who likes _art_ that much? "

" Now you're just being rude. " She says, frowning even more. " He's not perfect,yes,but I have my own preferences. And just because majority of your gender doesn't like art doesn't make him different from them,like I said,everyone has preferences. There's nothing wrong about liking things that everyone doesn't. That's just how the world works,why is everyone so judgmental nowadays? "

Talon arched a brow as a sly smirk was curved on his lips. " Woah there,dear. Calm yourself. " He says,an amused chuckle escaping his lips. He was both intimidated and amused by the fact that she actually defended the blond,whom he pretty much disliked. " I didn't judge him _completely._ However,I do believe that I may have went a little bit too far. Who can blame me,though? His reactions are priceless and hilarious! "

" What you said was _still_ rude and offensive,though. " She pointed out,still frowning. " But it's fine,there's nothing to worry about. "

" Talking about me,I assume? " Ezreal suddenly chimed in,cutting off their conversation as he slipped in and sat beside Sona,placing his plate just beside her. " ' Reactions are priceless and hilarious ' would _surely_ be the exact words you'd describe me. "

" I'm surprised that you actually figured out,from the looks of you I thought you'd be a dumb blond. " He snickered,that annoying smirk of his plastered on his stupid face. " -Not that I'm following the stereotypical type of blond,your looks just say so. "

" I'm a prodigy,you know? " He stated,eyes shooting daggers at his hazel brown ones. " I'm surprised that you didn't know about my existence,by now I certainly assume everyone knows me. "

" What was that? " He questions in a mocking tone,placing a hand near his ear. " I don't speak _stupid_. "

Ezreal could no longer tolerate with his bratty attitude up to the point that he was going to punch that stupid smile off his face,if it wasn't for Sona stopping them from fighting. She didn't want anyone injured or whatever- Better yet she didn't want her friends to end up in the principal's office.

" C'mon,you guys. You've recently met and you're already fighting like cats and dogs. " Sona said before Ezreal could have opened his mouth,her tone sounding like she wasn't happy with what was going on.

" Sorry,Sona. Could have tolerated him more if he didn't greet me in a rude,immature manner. " Ezreal apologized,sighing and calming himself down.

" I wasn't greeting you in a ' rude ' and ' immature ' manner- According to you,at least- I was merely pointing out the obvious. " Talon couldn't help himself from taunting him,he surely loved those reactions of his.

" _Talon. "_ Sona warned in a deep,stern voice as she glared at the other. A nervous laugh Talon gave out as he did a small peace sign.

" Being over protective your boyfriend now,aren't you? " He jokingly says. " Or _soon_ to be boyfriend,most likely. But I'm not going to let that happen. "

And then after that,it was pure silence. No one said a word nor spoke as they ate. The atmosphere itself was uncomfortable from the trio , mostly for Ezreal and Talon. For Sona,she was worried that they might start arguing again...She expected them to go out smoothly,but turns out she expected too much. Oh well.

Sona surveyed the whole scene,hoping that she could at least start something. Not an argument,though. A conversation,perhaps- Something to at least lighten up the mood,something to make things seem more _interesting._ The silence was maddening,and no one liked it for sure.

Yet,all she could do at the moment was... _Think._

Right now,she was with a person she _loves-_ or maybe not,still quite confused for her feelings are returning for the person she used to _love._ She could still feel that strange feeling she felt around him. Maybe it was because she missed him a lot,maybe not. Why was he back,anyway? Didn't he leave her a long time ago?

 _What are you trying to tell me,fate? Please be kind to me._

* * *

 **NERVOUS LAUGHTER HEY ! Haven't posted anything here,haha,sorry !**

 **This is part one of the huge story i'm making. I'm so sorry if there are grammar errors,misspelled words; This is seriously nothing but fluff I think? I dunno,p random HS!AU LoL fanfic ;v;**

 **however,hope you liked that.**

 **See you next time**


End file.
